Catch Me I'm falling ultimate ending
by dracolov
Summary: Six years after the war Hermione finds an old enemy in a bar. Feeling like something is wrong with her she begins a secret life. But could her secret life become her real one? DMHG
1. Meeting in a bar

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. IT is called Damaged the author is unknown. I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

**This chapter had been Beta by ****riotgrl86****.**

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**September 5**

Hermione Granger was the top Potions scientist in the Ministry of Magic. Six years ago she was Head girl and top of her class. Hermione was used to being the head of something. So when she was made Head of the Potions Department she was not in the least bit surprised. Of course she put on a happy face and acted like it was all she ever wanted but on the inside she felt dead. She had felt that way for two long years now. Her father lost his life two years ago and it was all her fault.

As her boss shook her hand, Hermione smiled and pushed the thought out of her head. Her co-workers would be waiting to hear the news. She couldn't let the fact she was miserable ruin everyone else's good mood. Hermione thanked her boss one more time before returning to the potions lab. It was only 1pm and her team was currently developing two new and rather complicated potions.

"So did you get the promotion Hermione?" Jillian asked as she pulled back her long brown hair

"Yes." She said as she begin to work on the potion stared

"That's awesome Hermione!" Mary squealed in delight. "You should come down to Mike's with us tonight to celebrate."

Mike's was a cheap bar many young witches and wizards went to for one night stands. Jillian and Mary went to Mike's every Friday to go man hunting. They always asked her to come with them and she always declined.

"No thanks girls," She said starting the fire.

"Oh come on Hermione you always say 'no'. If you never stop working and you never go out to meet guys how will you ever get laid?" It was Jillian, she was always thinking about getting some action.

"You know that's not my style Jillian." Hermione said as she stood up to get some ingredients from a cupboard.

"No, it's not. But maybe you would at least have a good time hanging out with us." Mary said as she got out some toad tough.

Hermione sighed "Alright I'll go; but only this once." She had decided maybe what she needed to fix her she would find in Mike's bar. "Now girls let's get to work. We've still got a few hours before we can leave and this potion is important. Much more important then was getting some tonight." Both women nodded in agreement. It was time to work. Play would come soon enough for them all.

When work was over Hermione had thought about backing out of going to Mike's. Jillian would have none of it saying that she was coming no matter what. The way she kept Hermione from backing out was by saying Hermione promised to go. Which was true she had promised too go and she never broke her promises.

As the three women walked into the bar, Hermione wanted to run right back out again. Her friends found a table and ordered some ale. Three young wizards had already joined them before their drinks arrived. Hermione spotted a _Poal_ table, much like muggle pool tables only the _Poal_ was longer, with ten cups; 55 balls and if you sunk your opponent's balls into a cup 2 of theirs would disappear.

"I think I'm going to play a few rounds. Anyone want to join me?" She said getting up from the table to make her way to a free Poal table. As Hermione picked up a stick she felt someone watching her. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was. In the far back of the bar sitting in the dark was Draco Malfoy. He nodded to her and to be polite she nodded back. Hermione decide that was more then enough of a greeting for that git. She joined her friends at the Poal table.

Malfoy had been forgiven for his past crimes as he helped the light side win in the end of the war. Many say they would have lost without his help. There were also claims that he was the most violent Death Eater of them all. He never commented on whether it was true or not. Hermione knew it was true, it had to be.

For most of the night nothing interesting happened. Malfoy sent over drinks to her and her friends, but Hermione told her friends not to drink them. She explained just who had sent them over and why it was a bad idea. All night long she could feel him looking at her and she glared at him every now and then. But other wise he made no attempt to talk to her. Her friends left with some guys after three hours. More than five guys had asked her to go with them some where after she bet them in a round of Poal, but she didn't wish to go. She just kept on playing until there were only 4 people left, her self, Malfoy, the bar tender and the guy she's currently was playing poal with.

As she finished up her last game she didn't take note of Malfoy telling the bar tender to leave. Nor did she see him locking up the back room for the night. Again when she won the game her opponent asked her to go home with him and she once again refused. He then left Hermione to pack up the table alone. Sighing she picked up the table and went to get her jacket.

"All by yourself now are you?" Malfoy asked for behind her. He was standing in front of the exit.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I am going home."

"Oh I don't think that's what you really want me to do. If it was then you wouldn't have been playing this game with me all night." He drawled.

"And what game was that? As I recall I was playing Poal all night,"

"Oh come now. I think you know exactly what game I mean."

"No Malfoy. I don't know what you mean. Now get out of my way. It's late and I am going home." She went to push past him, but he grabbed hold of her upper arm.

"Come on Granger you waited all night to be alone with me. We're completely alone." He pulled her roughly towards him before whispering in her ear, "All you have to do now is admit you want it." Malfoy sneered

"If I just wanted a shag then I would not be standing her talking to you. Now let go of me." She growled trying to yank her arm free from his grip.

"They couldn't give you what you where looking for and you know it. So why don't you do what you do best. Take what you want and be smart about it. We are alone, no one will ever know." He reached a hand up to brush her hair out of her face. "You've almost won all you have to do is take it." Then he stepped back to let her choose

Hermione dropped her jacket grabbing hold of his ass and pulling him toward her. She then slipped her leg up his and let her hand run through his long white blond hair never breaking eye contact with his steely gray eyes.

Malfoy's right hand grabbed hold of her ass to better balance her as his left hand ran down the bare skin of her upper leg; pushing up her short skirt too make his way to her knickers. He bent his head to the side so she could attack his pale white skin. She sucked, nipped, and licked at the base of his neck. He began to massage her bottom as his left hand slipped under her knickers. His finger running over her slit to find she was already wet.

Malfoy lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Excited are we?"

In response Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt to slide her hands underneath the fabric making contact with his flesh. As he felt her hands running up and down his chest he moved his fingers to play with her clit rubbing it hard. This sent fire through her body making her gasp. She arched her back causing the front of her body to push against his. He took this opportunity to slip two of his fingers inside her.

This sent more fire though her body as she ran her nails down his chest she tried to hold back a moan. He smiled against her neck as he attacked it with nips and licks of his own. All the while slipping his finger's in and out of her. She couldn't hold back the moan that was logged in her though. Soon she was moaning loudly with joy as she began to rock her hips trying to get him to go faster.

After a moment she stopped him and pulled away. Only too remove her knickers with one quick motion and return too his arms. Without speaking they moved back to the way they were. Draco found the whole moment to erotic. He grabbed hold of Hermione's legs pulling them up to wrap around his waist while he shuffled back until his arse hit the Poal table. He sat down on the edge of the table with Hermione completely wrapped around him.

She pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it on the floor. As she could feel his very large erection pressing again her women hood; she pushed him down to lie back on the table so she could get to his pants. Once he was lying down he scooted his body up higher on the table to help her get to them without falling off.

She unbuckled his belt then slipped his pants down so they fell around his ankles. As her eyes raked over his naked body Hermione couldn't help noticing how his skin seemed more inviting with the dark red velvet Poal top beneath him. She also found the sight of his man hood exciting. She remembered a rumor she heard about during their Hogwarts years that it as big as his wand. Turned out the rumor was true after all.

"Like what you see?" She heard him say form below her. She hadn't realized she was staring. She chose not to reply and just simply rolled her eyes and positioned her body over his. She took hold of his man hood guiding him inside her. It had hurt, because it had been so long. She saw Draco smirk and Hermione instantly wanted to slap him because he knew it had been a while. His hands came to her hips to brace her as she continued to move up and down, gradually picking up speed with each hard thrust of his power member.

She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out his name. The action unknowingly drove Draco mad with the desire to suck her lips or bite them himself. As she threw her head back and moaned 'oh gods yes' He slammed harder into her pulling her down and locking lips with hers. Pushing them both over the edge they had been droving for.

Through ragged breaths he said 'You won this time, but you won't next time.'


	2. It's a deal

September still

**September still**

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione had stepped into Mike's, which turned out to be one of many stores, bars, apartment buildings and hotels Malfoy owned. He had just acquired Mike's the day before their encounter. She had been trying to get out without having to talk to him much so she asked him about the bar while he got his pants on. From what he told her Mike had been in money trouble, he had asked Malfoy for a loan. When he couldn't pay the loan off, Malfoy had agreed to take the bar instead of suing Mike. Who turned out to be the bar tender that was there.

Hermione pretended to listen to him but as soon as the door was open and Malfoy's back was turned she fled without a word. She planned to never go back there and prayed she would never see him again. She felt so dirty from being with him. In her head she told herself he was the kind of lover she deserved because he was scum. Just like her.

She didn't deserve to be loved or to be with a good man. She was after all responsible for her father's death. Of course everyone told her she was just being silly and it wasn't her fault. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it. After six months of blaming herself her friends knew there was nothing they could say to convince her otherwise. Hermione had seen the look on their faces as if she had died. So she went to a therapist and claimed it had worked. Ever though it had only made it worse.

As much as she hated herself for being with Malfoy she couldn't get him out of her mind. The way his hands had made her cry out. The way he smelled so good it was over powering. The fact he tasted sweet like candy and most of all when they were one she felt amazing. Not just okay or fine like she had felt for the past two years. It was almost like being sent to heaven he had been just that good.

Hermione had tried to find some way to imitate what he had done with her own two fingers. But it just wasn't good enough. She had tried to imagine her lovers as Blaise Zabini in case it was the whole bad boy thing, but to no avail. The only time she came close was when she was thinking about Malfoy and even then she fell short of her goal. When Friday came on the third week Hermione found herself asking Mary if she could tag along that night. She had tried to convince herself it was to just ask him what he meant when he said: You won this time, but you won't next time. But deep down she knew the real reason she was going back there.

As she walked into the bar she scanned the room making sure to look extra hard in the dark corners where he liked to sit. To her disappointment he wasn't there. '_Like I really thought he would be here_,' she thought as she walked by the Poal table, which made her cheeks redden at the memory of what they had done on it. Hermione didn't want to stay there any longer. She had only gone for one reason and he wasn't there. So she told her friends she wasn't feeling well and needed to leave. She was half way out the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Granger." It was a large man in a nice suit. He just stood there like a wall.

"Um…Yes?" Hermione replied tentatively.

"Follow me please." He walked up the steps and out of the bar. She followed him.

"Why? Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"I don't know Miss. All my boss told me was to bring you here and to make sure you got in." He was standing next to a horseless carriage. He opened the door so she could see inside. It was so dark she couldn't even see inside.

"Where is your _boss_ and where is this _thing_ going to take me?" She demanded.

"I don't know Miss. All he said was to make sure you got in it."

"Well I am not getting in it unless I know where it's going and where the hell your _boss_ plans on taking me." She almost shouted.

"Just get in the damn carriage all ready before someone sees you." Malfoy's voice came from inside. Hermione peered into the darkness, but still couldn't see him.

"Where are you taking me?" She said as she climbed half way in. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside.

"Some where no one will see us. I want no one to know about this meeting." As if to prove what he was saying he cast a memory spell on the man holding open the door. He then shut the door and ordered the man to go back inside. When he sat down the carriage began to move. At first neither one of them spoke a word. She gave in as the carriage turned onto a back road.

"Where is this places you are taking me?" Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Malfoy was sitting next to her with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Nowhere really, we are simply roaming around the back woods until I tell it to take us somewhere." His voice was colder then she remembered it ever being. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as if she where trying to melt through it.

"What if muggles see us? And why are we just ridding around like this?" She asked feeling so very out of place. Malfoy turned to face her.

"They can't see or hear the carriage. It's enchanted." He then moved closer to her dropping his arms. "This way no one can see or hear us. We can make as much noise as we want to." He pulled her up against him kissing her roughly. Hermione was surprised at first, but it didn't take her long to throw her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their lips smashed together in an almost violent kind of way. When she began to unbutton his shirt he stopped her.

"First some rules need to be agreed upon." He whispered from being short of breath.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione was not against the idea of rules. In fact she was all for them. After all it was still Malfoy no matter how dark it was in the carriage nothing could change that.

"First rule no one can know about us. If anyone knows it would affect our work lives in a most unpleasant way." He stopped to see if she disagreed, she didn't in the least bit. Hermione knew there would be a good chance she would lose all chances of promotion if anyone know about them

"When I want to see you I will owl you, with no name sighed in case someone see the note. All it will say is when and where. We will keep these appointments unless for some reason we can not make it but it must be a damn good reason. If we can't make it we'll send an owl saying 'no go'. If we can make it for a later time that same day we will say so. Is this agreeable?" He asked coolly.

"Only if it goes both ways. You will come to me when I owl you and I will come to you." She stated. She was not going to be at his beck and call if he wouldn't be at hers.

"Fine" He snapped and took a deep breath before he continued. "We will be free to see other people. This is not a relationship. It's a business arrangement. We will also refrain from asking about each other's work lives." He stopped for a moment. "Or personal lives for that matter. Is this a deal?" There was no doubt in Hermione's mind; Draco Malfoy was a business man through and through.

"Deal" She said shaking his hand before going back to removing his shirt. Malfoy helped her remove it. He then removed her shirt and tossed it aside. To get back in the mood Malfoy pushed her back on the seat so he could be on top of her. He ran his hands up and down her sides before slipping them behind her back to remove her bra. Once he could see his target he felt his member move.

Hermione's breasts where smaller than Draco would have liked; but he decided to play with them a little anyway. His left hand cupped her left breast and squeezed it hard; pinching the nipple of the right one, he kissed her neck line. He could hear her begin to breathe heavily within moments. Her hands pulled at his hair trying to get him to move on. Making a note of it he moved down to her chest to suck on her breast briefly before moving further down to remove her pants and knickers.

Within a few minutes of their deal Hermione was naked. Malfoy allowed his hands to linger on her breast for a moment longer before he opened her legs dipping his tongue between her folds. She grabbed the back of his head pushing him further. He indulged her by dipping his tongue inside her some more. One of his hands slid up her leg until he could slip his finger inside her. As she moaned with bliss Malfoy could feel his pants getting too tight. He had to get them off before it was painful.

When he pulled away he heard her whimper in disapproval. Sending a thrill up his spine like no other. However it didn't take her long to climb down on the floor with him to remove his pants. She pulled them all the way off this time; along with any other remaining clothes. Once they where both naked she moved up to his member taking him in her mouth.

Malfoy let out a gasp of surprise he hadn't been expecting that at all. She smiled as she sucked him off, indulging in his moans of pleasure. Before she knew what had happened he had pulled her up and laid her on her back shoving himself inside her like a wild man. He felt so good as he thrust deep within her. Each time making it harder, until the point she said, "It hurts." He seemed to begin to stop when she grabbed his bottom, "No I want it to hurt." He was more than eager to comply.

Hermione didn't get home until 5am. She had been with him all night long. She hurt all over and felt like she could hardly walk but she couldn't wait for their next encounter. And by the fact it wasn't even noon before she got an owl from him saying where and when it seemed he couldn't wait either.


	3. Phone

3 Phone

**3 Phone**

**October 25 **(Draco POV)

Draco Malfoy sat at the long table in the _'Wizarding Library of Muggle Studies'_ listening to the head librarian go on about how they where improving the library. He said they had created an enchantment for finding whatever newspaper article you wanted. All you had to do was say a name that was in the article, what type of newspaper; whether it be wizard newspapers or muggle and then the year. The newspapers would appear in front of you within moments.

Draco was bored out of his mind. The man had been going on about it for an hour like they had found the missing link or something. When all they had done was add a new spell to their library halls. The only reason Malfoy was even there was because he donated a lot of money to the library. It was one of many charities he donated to. Each one would have a big meeting once a year about what they planned to do with the money they got and what they had done with the money the previous year. He had to attend to make sure it was worth donating more money this time around. He knew the man was going on about it like it was the missing link because he wanted Draco to give him money.

Draco had other things he would rather be doing. Like Granger for instance. He remembered when he had first seen her at the bar. She was with some dim witted women smiling like there was no tomorrow. He saw right through it. She was broken in some way. It was so obvious the girl had some kind of problem that was eating away at her heart. He couldn't believe her friends had missed it. He decided they weren't very good friends at all. There could be no other reason why they could have missed it.

He began to study her as she got up to play Poal trying to find a clue as to what was wrong. When she had nodded at him it wasn't meant as a greeting. It was a silent challenge. As if she were saying 'try with all your might you'll never figure it out'. This had only irritated the hell out of him. He tried a little test to see how far gone she was. When she had refused to drink the ale he sent over and then stole a lusty look at him he knew. Of course he wondered if she even knew what she had done. But in the end he decided he didn't really care. He had given her what she wanted and he got what he wanted. Their deal was one of the best he had ever made. So if her being broken would keep the deal going then by all means let her be broken.

"Are there any questions?" ask the head librarian, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"None at all. You were very thorough." Draco said as he stood up from his seat ready to get the hell away from the man.

"Good. I was afraid I might have missed something." Draco smirked. The man very well could have missed something for all he knew. To make sure the man didn't follow him; to go on some more about whatever Draco wrote up a check handing it over to him. As he left the room he decided to see what his money had done last year and to see if he couldn't shed more light on why Granger was the way she was.

Finding a spot where no one could see him he said:

"Granger;

Wizard news;

2000 to now"

He got a stack of papers sorting through them he found nothing at all helpful. He sent them back and decided to try something else:

"Granger;

Muggle news;

2000 to now"

He got one muggle news paper about a Jack Granger, father of one Hermione Granger from two years ago. It had said a Mr. Granger had been at a stop sign when a man tried to rob him. Mr. Granger had fought back and was shot through the heart dying instantly. Draco thought it sad how the muggles could die so easy. If he had been a wizard it would have taken him a second to fix the wound.

As he read the paper he felt a connection to Granger. He knew what it was like to lose a parent in a horrible way. He had lost both of his in horrible ways one more horrible then the other. The dead look he had seen in her eyes was the same dead look he saw when he looked in the mirror. Sending the paper back he decided he didn't need or even want to know anymore about why Hermione was broken.

**November 17** (Hermione POV)

Hermione was getting ready to go meet Malfoy for one of there meetings. It had been two months since Hermione had agreed to the business arrangement with Malfoy. They saw each other often always meeting in some slime ball like flat Malfoy owed. They were always dark; cold; and decorated in black or dark green. They smelled like dirty sex and felt as if no one had ever lived in them. Hermione hated it, but Draco refused to go to her flat on account he believed anyone would see them there together.

As much as she hated to admit it he was right. She was always having trouble with the press when Harry stopped in. Which was almost never since he had married Ginny and lived next door to Ron who had married Lavender Brown. They liked to do things as couples now. Being as Hermione had no one to be a couple with she was left out of the loop a lot.

When the phone rang she pushed all thoughts aside. She had a phone so that her muggle family could reach her. Most of them didn't know she was a witch making owling out of the question. Also making it a very high chance who ever was calling her would be someone she was related too. They would be able to tell what mood she was in by the sound of her voice. So she had to forget about the meeting until she hung up to avoid any questions about what she was doing tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, its Jane" It was her cousin.

"Hey, how are you." Jane called once a week if she could. When she called she always talked for an hour. Hermione knew Malfoy would be pissed if she were that late.

"I am good, but I can't talk long. I called to ask you a big favor. And I need your answer in ten minutes." That wasn't like Jane it must have been a really big deal.

"Ask away." Hermione said with the hope she didn't have to owl Malfoy saying 'no go' on such short notice. That would really piss him off. He might even cut her off for a week just to punish her for not showing up.

"I need you too house sit for the next two years." Jane sounded naives, Hermione on the other hand felt a jolt of joy with the idea of not having to see one more of Malfoy's scum flats again or at least for two years if they even stayed together that long. Hermione made sure she found out why first, just to make sure Jane wasn't in any trouble.

"What for and why so long Jane?" She tried to make sure none of the joy mixed in with the worry as she asked.

"I just got a job as the head elasmobranches-biologist (A/N: I used Ask Yahoo to get that one word right) on a boat and I have to travel to Australia. I am going to go to a place called the circle of death to study great white sharks for the next two years, but I have to leave today. So can you please house sit for me? If you can't I can't take the job." Jane whined

"I'd be glad too. I mean if I don't have to pay rent for two years why would I say no?" She smiled trying to make a joke.

"Thanks Hermione I'll leave a note of everything I'll need you to do and bills I'll need you to pay while I am gone. I will also send you money to pay them. I will also pay you for house sitting." Jane sounded relieved. Hermione heard her clock go off behind her.

"You are late! You are late!" It called out.

"Alright Jane, I have to go just leave me instructions and call me when you can tomorrow. Also leave the key with my mom so you don't have to leave it where someone can find it. Talk to you then ok?" Hermione said rather fast. Malfoy was going to be mad she was late. He took the deal very seriously as if he where losing money if she wasn't on time or something.

"OK thanks again and you can live here while I am gone Hermione. Your joke was cute, but I'd like it if you did in fact live here ok."

"Sounds good to me. Later Jane" Hermione said quickly.

"Later." Jane said. As soon as later came out of her month Hermione hung up the phone and half yelled where she had to go. With a pop she was in one of those dirty places of his.

"Why the hell are you late?" He was sitting at a desk looking like a rather angry statue. Hermione sighed inwardly as she walked around the desk. She could already smell the dirty sex in the room. Her skin had goose bumps and she could hardly see two feet in front of her face. She couldn't wait to tell him they would be meeting some where else from now on, but first she had to calm him down.

"I got a phone call from my cousin Jane." She said forgetting Malfoy had no idea what a phone even was.

"What the hell is a phone call?" he growled

She smiled at how cute he got when he was queues. He was even cuter when he was mad and queues. She climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him. She knew how to calm him when he was this mad. It was easy because he wasn't really all that mad. Making sure to praise as closes to him as she could.

"Muggles have something called a phone. It is used so they can call each other much like owling just with out the owl. There is a lot more to it, but I am sure you would rather I sucked your dick then go on."

As a reply to that he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. The anger seemed to just melt away as Hermione knew it would. "I want to know more about this phone call thing." He smirked "After you're done sucking my dick of course."

She liked knowing just what to say and what to do to control his moods. It was one of the best powers she had ever acquired in her life. She even knew to go really slow to drive him crazy with lust. When she was 18 her mom had told her that someday; when she was with a man for a bit; she would pick up on how to change his moods. For the most part her mom had been wrong. Hermione had never before picked up on how to keep a man in a good mood; until now.

Which was odd too because she and Malfoy were not even on a first name basis. As she slid down to the floor, she realized just how odd that really was. She had this man at her beck and call, they had been lovers for two months and had done things she would never have done with anyone else. Nor would she have talked about it because it was just that dirty and she knew how to change his mood. In fact they had just stopped calling each other names at all, because with all the sex they where having it felt wrong to call each other by there last name and it felt even worse to call each other by their first names. To do so would be like saying there was some sort of friendship there or worse than that love. The thought of loving Malfoy made her shiver as she slipped off his pants to get to his member.

"You cold?" He had seen her shiver. Hermione looked up into his steel grey eyes feeling like she should look him in the eye when she spoke her lie. She didn't think saying: 'I only shiver because I was grossed out at the thought of loving you,' would be the best idea and she was truly cold.

"Yes." Just like she could change his mood; he could see right through her when she was masking her true feelings. She hoped by looking at him and just saying one word that was true he won't pick up on the truth. He seemed to be looking right through her, as if reading her mind.

"Get up." He said as he got up she did as he told her to do. Hermione was afraid he knew she was lying. Malfoy could be very dangerous if he wanted to. He had never hurt her unless she had asked him to be rough with her. They both like the rough sex, but that was different it was not done out of anger or revenge. It was more from the enjoyment of having power over the other one in the bedroom.

She still felt scared of him sometimes when he was upset or acting cold like he did. This was one of those times. He had taken her hand and was leading her somewhere in the dark room. Hermione heard him say something and then there was a barest of light she nearly jumped out of her skin only to find he had lit a fire in a fireplace. When she looked at him he was giving her a very odd look.

She could see the cold lines of his face soften a bit. She now knew he hadn't meant to scare her. He was just simply trying to make the room warmer for her. She could also see something else hidden in his eyes. If she didn't know any better she might have thought he was hurt that she was scared of him. Malfoy turned his back to her to grab something she could not make out. When he turned back he looked cold again. They had never just talked. It was out of the question in both their minds.

When he wrapped a heavy blanket around her and sat down in front of the fire Hermione felt as if they where having a moment. She had joined him on the floor wrapping the blanket around him as well. She knew he wouldn't talk to her. They could become close or something and that too was out of the question. Their hearts where left at the door when they had their little meetings.

"My cousin Jane is going away for two years. She wants me to live in her house while she is gone." She said deciding now would be the best time to get it out in the open. "I told her I would do it." He raised an eye brow as if asking: 'what does this have to do with us?' "It's in the muggle world where no one would find out or care if they saw us. No one would know who we are. I'd like to have our meetings there from now on." She could see the annoyance on his face.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the places we have been meeting?" He sneered

"Yes! They're cold, dark and they smell like dirt sex. Jane's place would be none of those things and the house would feel lived in. Unlike these scummy flats of yours AND it would be decorated nicely instead of black or dark green. Which looks black in the dark!" She snapped at him.

"What's wrong with black and dark green?" He growled

"Everything" She growled right back. They were nose to nose before they jumped each other with lusty desire. It was four hours later when they lay on the floor panting. Malfoy rolled off of her.

"Does she have a phone?"


	4. Tub time

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. I can't find it on the web nor can I remember what it was called or who it was by. SO if anyone has read this fic and knows who wrote it or what it was called tell me! I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

ALSO MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**November 21 **(Hermione POV)

Hermione just got done moving into Jane's house. She had had a long day. She had worked form 6am to 4pm trying to get her co-works all on the same page. That had been a nightmare and a half. Then she had to go to her old apartment and pack witch was easy with magic to help her and then she had to unpack along with keeping Jane's house in odder; without magic being as she was in a muggle town. She had wanted to see Malfoy tonight, but she was just so tried.

She pulled off her shoes and put them at the front door. Her feet hart form not sitting down all day. Her back hart form lifting all the heavy boxes and form being bent over in the garden picking weeds. All she wanted to do was get in a hot bath and sock. The phone rang as she walked toward the bathroom. She glared at it as she pushed back her hair and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked a little grumpier then she had meant to.

"Hello indeed." A cool voice came form the other end that sounded oddly familiar.

"Whoever this is I don't mean to be rude, but Jane's not here. Can I take a massage?" Hermione asked

"I didn't call to talk to Jane; I called to talk to you." The voice said softly. Hermione was a little more then wearied out. Her family knew she was there, but no one in her family sound like that and no one else know she was there. No one else expected…

"Malfoy is that you?" She could hardly believe it even as she asked it. The man didn't even know what a phone was let alone how to use one until four days ago.

"Who else would it be?" His cool voice came again. She was so shocked she almost fell over the chair she had tired to sit in.

"Why are…How did get… where are…" He started to laugh, not one of those cold laughs of his; but a real laugh.

"Why did I call? I want to see you tonight. How did I get the number? Something called a phone book. It took a bit, but I found the name and address with a number, I tried the number to see if it worked. Where am I? I'm not telling." He toted her. "Are you surprised I called you?"

"Hell yes I am surprised and shocked and amazed and kind of wearied out too." She bladed

"Good that's was just what I was hoping for." She could tell he was smirking even as he spoke though the phone. She could fell it in her bones.

"You're not right in the head are you?" She replied smiling at his attempt to shock her.

"I get that all the time. Must be some truth init I gather. Now that I have shocked you I am coming over. Unless you have a reason I shouldn't." His voice was inviting as he spoke.

"Well if you don't mind joining me in the bath tub I don't see why not." She hoped he would come over just so she could see him. She didn't know why but just seeing him tonight would be all she needed form him.

"I like the sound of that." With that the phone went dead and she heard a pop in the living room. She hung up the phone slowly.

"It's only polite to say good-bye or see you soon when you're done talking on the phone." She said as she got up form the chair. Malfoy made his way to her voice.

"You'll have to forgive me it was my first phone call. Now how about that bath" He gave that smirk that set her on fire.

"First put your shoes over there Mr. Malfoy and while you're doing that I will start our bath." She said as she went to the bathroom. She turned on the water adding bubbles and whatever else she thought would feel nice to sock in. The tub filled up fast enough; it was ready by the time Malfoy had found the bathroom.

Malfoy moved up behind her and began to rub her shoulders. "Had a bad day?" She smiled at how easy it was for him to know what she was feeling at all times. She didn't even have to say a single word about her work life for him to know when it was a good or bad day. She felt his hands run down her arms and up the front of her shirt.

"Well I'll just have to fix that." He undid all the buttons of her shirt, pulling it off gently. Next he undid her bra slowly turning her around to face him. He removed it letting it fall to the floor. Hermione could feel herself getting wet for him. His hands slid slowly up her arms over her shoulders and down her chest and stomach to come to a stop at her paints. He undid the button; slowly unzipping them with one hand as he let the other trail up her stomach and back down again. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and pulled both her paints and knickers down. Letting her step out of them he placed small kiss up her legs allowing his hands to run up them slowly.

When he stub up again Hermione wasn't as slow to remove his cloths. He had driven her wild with desire for him. His cloths hit the floor faster then a speeding spell. He had picked her up much like the first time they had shagged. While she was biting his neck he set them both down in the tub. Hermione continued her wild assault of his neck and chest. Malfoy just let his hands rub at her back mussels soothing the spots that had hart form moving.

After a little while she could feel his man hood herding underneath her. It was mind num-ing to the point she found herself attacking his lips with nips every now and again. He monad softly as she slid back just far enough to get her hands on it. There won't many bubbles and the water wasn't very deep. It was just right for what she had in mind. Moving down she took his length in her mouth. Earning her a gasp form him. Her head bobbed up and down as his hips trusted up to meat her movements. His hands tangled in her hair pushing her down harder on his member. She could hear him gasping out moans. She let her teeth gently grease his length earning her something she never would have expected.

"Do it again Hermione." He monad; she was so caught off guard she pulled back and stared at him. "I said do it again not stop. Why did you stop?" He sounded annoyed

"You called me Hermione." She pointed out.

"I did not and even if I did what's the big deal? I mean it is your name Hermione?" He snapped and she giggled "What?" He huffed

"You did it again." She smiled at him

"Oh alright I did. Now that the big first name calling this is over will you do it again or not?" He growled

"Alright…Drac...o" She whispered almost afraid he would get madder she adamantly want back to sucking him off. What she didn't know was he liked the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. He like it so much he repeated it in his head and climaxed Simultaneously.


	5. Home for the holiday's

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. I can't find it on the web nor can I remember what it was called or who it was by. SO if anyone has read this fic and knows who wrote it or what it was called tell me! I am going to do the best I can and recall it form mammary. So some of it will be my ideas, but I hope I get most of it right. It was the best fanfic of DM/HG I have ever read and I believe everyone should read it. Scenes I don't know where it is on the web I am going for the next best thing.

ALSO MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**December 7 **(Draco POV)

Draco was sitting in the living room watching something Hermione called a TV. (It was not turned on) He had come over for one of their meetings and was quick annoyed to find she wasn't there. He decided he would try to watch TV to find out what muggles found so interesting about them. After watching the small black screen for 5 minutes Draco know he must be doing something wrong.

Hermione said that a moving picture would appear on the black screen and do some sort of play or something. He didn't understand one bit what the hell she meant or even how to get it to work. The phone hadn't been this hard to figure out. All he had done was watched four different muggles used it before he tried. He had also seen them use a phone book which he also tried. He picked it up and used it as if he had been using one all his life.

This TV was not easy to figure out. After a moment Draco decided he should look the box over maybe there was a clue some where's on it. He got behind it first looking over the large black hump. He saw a wire coming out of the TV and going into the wall. He pulled the coded out of the wall to see if that would make it work. To his annoyances nothing happened. He put the coded back in the wall. He looked under and over it there was nothing. He ran his hands up and down the sides still nothing. He ran them over the front starting at the top and making his way down. When he got to the bottom he found a little hidden panel that he could pull open. Inside he found little buttons. He started at one end that said channels with an arrow pointing down and made his way over to one called power. When he hit the last button the black screen filled with color.

Draco sat back and looked triumphed. He got it to work with no help form anyone. A muggle was on the screen talking about a shampoo Draco should use to make his hair look and feel better. Draco was confused at what he was seeing, but he was also fascinated. The pictured changed and a male muggle was on the screen then, he at some point asked if Draco could smell what he was cooking. Draco felt wearied telling the box he did not smell anything cooking.

As he stud up he heard the front door open. He didn't hear any voices, but he wasn't sure if he should stay where he was or go see who had come in. He decided a little bit of both was his best choose.

"Hermione" He called into the hallway. The door shout hard as he heard a soft whimper. Walking into the hall he saw her standing with her back to him. Now Draco wasn't the loving type nor did he care she was obviously very upset. He wanted to know why she was two hours late. As he walked up behind her she turned toughing her arms around his neck and kissing deeply she then barred her head in his chest.

Draco didn't know what he should do. If they where in love it would have been easy to respond he gathered. Of chooses Draco had never been in love before, that would involved opening himself up to someone. Witch he would never do on the count he saw what happened to people he loved when he was younger. He didn't want to go through it again ever. Yes the war was over and those people were dead, but that didn't mean some other nut job wouldn't try it. He decided to do nothing at all; he would let her take him wherever she needed to go.

Which end up being the roughed sex they had had so far. She had bit him so hard she draw blood. It had been painful, but it was part of the deal that he gives her what she needed and if hurting him like that was it. Then he would comply with no comments. He took a deep breath and rolled away form her, she had fallen asleep.

They had never stayed the whole night with each other. Once their meeting was over one of them would leave. There had been a couple of times they had fallen asleep together, but she would cry out in her sleep. When ever she did it woke him and he would just get up; get his things and leave her crying forum as if he heard nothing at all.

This time he wasn't tried he just ached all over. He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him. In less then an hour he was awaken out of his dreams by a load howling sound. He almost fell out of the bed as it had scared the hell out of him. Hermione was sitting start up in bed howling like someone was stabbing her over and over again. Draco reacted without thinking. His arms wrapped around her gently cradling her body again his. He whispered words of care in her ears 'Shh it's aright I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you shh' He rocked her gently as she began to cry in her sleep. 'I'm here its ok. Shh' He whispered placing gentle kisses on her forehead. Ever so slowly he moved them so they where lying back down. He held her closer to his body. Allowing his arms too hold her gently all night along. At some point she stopped crying and he fell back asleep thinking.

'She'll never know what I did, so it will be ok.'

That was the first time he stayed the whole night though. After that night he stayed with her every night just so he could rep the benefits of morning sex. Sometimes he would play the roll of her muggle alarm clock by waking her with some licks between her legs. He loved taking shows with her in the morning as he could get one more wild wet shag in before he had to go to work, but the _'peace of residents' _was knowing that Hermione was late for work because she had been sucking him off under the breakfast table that morning. He also liked whacking up next to her, but he would never voice that. It was just nice to not be alone for once when he got up in the morning. It meant nothing more then that. There was also one other thing he did enjoy about staying the whole night though. Hermione made one mean cup of tea in the morning.

His cooking stuff made good tea as well, but hers had a nice kick that help start his day. They had been together ever night scenes the 7th. So he was a little suspired to get an owl saying 'No go' on the 18th. Of choose the roles made it in possible for him to ask why. He got a short note form her the next day saying no go until after the 25th. Draco decided it had to be because of the holidays unlike him she had friends and family to spend it with.

He had a lot of parties to go to, but they where for places he owned or places that he had given money to. He gave all his employees a gift basket of cause and sometimes he would get a card, but otherwise Draco had no one to spend the holidays with. He had spent the pass six Christmas and Christmas eves sitting at home going over paper work he needed to get done. His dinner was whatever he could find in the kitchen as he given everyone on his stuff house elf's included the holiday off every year. And it looked like this year would be the same.

With a sigh he tossed the latter into the fire. He had a week to do nothing, but go to parties, sleep with whatever woman through her self at him and get drunk. Somehow it just didn't sound all that fun to him. He had hoped for something different to come along, but that wasn't going to happen for him. Draco put on his cloak and gloves his offices building where he did most of his work was closed for the holiday. He was alone as he walked down the hall to the stairs. When he opened the front door something want off in his faces.

"Happy Christmas" A woman said to him. She had taken his photo making it was hard for him to see her at first. When he could see again all he saw was her black hair turning the corner. Some how he didn't like the feeling he was getting form that moment.

The next day his fear was confirmed as he got a copy of the Wiz magazine and the big article was called. 'What are the celebrates doing for the holidays?' On the front page was the photo of him blinding in shock of getting his picture taken as he walked out of his building into the picture flash. The article was worse then the photo. It had made Draco sound like a loser with no life outside of work. He thought the write had been more then harsh on him, because he was the only one in the group of celebrates that didn't have a family to spend charismas with. The woman didn't say anything about all the parties he would be at. Or all the gift's he had given, or even all the money and toy's he had donated. What she did say was just awful it made him so mad. The only thing the woman hadn't done was call him a murder.

He needed someone to tell him, not to let it get to him. To hold him and tell him it would be ok and no one would care what that woman had said. But he known no one would do that for him. Everyone that read it would just simply believe it. Being as he was alone no one was with him and no one was going to come to see him. He allowed himself to brake down calling it his charismas gift to himself.


	6. 25s day

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is calledDamaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my ideas in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**December 20 **(Hermione POV)

Hermione sat on the sofa next to her boyfriend Joe. She had been seeing Joe for two months now and things where getting cereuses. He was with her the day she and her mother got the news of her father's shooter. The man would never stand trial for what he had done because he died of a stroke in his sleep. Hermione had stayed with her mother for as long as her mother needed someone to lean on. (A/N: In the original it was a bee sting, but I found it to be justice. So I change that part.)

Joe had held her hand the whole time. He had been so good to her that day and everyday after, but it wasn't enough for her. She had ended the day having the roughed sex she had ever had. Malfoy had let her do whatever she needed. But part of it felt wrong. When she turned to him in the beginning she wanted so badly for him to hold her back, but he wouldn't do it. That would have been an acted of love and Draco Malfoy loves no one but himself.

She was with Joe by day and Malfoy by night. For a while there were no problems in between her and Joe. On the 17th Joe had got upset with Hermione when she told him again she couldn't stay the night with him. She known then she had to stop seeing Malfoy, but she didn't think she was strong enough to do it. Malfoy was like a drug she could take that would push all her demons aside and allow her to have a normal life.

On the 18th Hermione had spent the night with Joe and it had been nice. Feeling like she might have been wrong about her abilities to stop seeing Malfoy she decide to try not to see him on the worst few days of the year. On the 19th she sent him a note and felt relieved as if nothing could be better. Today however she felt lost without him. She had been with Joe again and to her dissepiments it had been less the ok. He hadn't even gotten her off before he rolled over and feel asleep.

When she was with Malfoy he won't rest until she had gotten off at lest twice. He never left her hanging like Joe had. But unlike Malfoy Joe loved her and she was allowed to love him back. Not that she would even dream of loving Malfoy the idea made her sick even now.

As she and Joe watch TV in Jane's house, she felt like this too was some how wrong. As if Joe didn't belong there or something. Which was up-sired of cause he belonged there? Hermione felt Joe moving closer to her on the sofa. She turn to look at him only to see over his shoulder an Owl was flying there way.

"Looks like my mail is here" She said as she got up and let the bird in. She took everything it had and paid it for its trouble sitting down at the kitchen table Hermione want though it. There where three cards form her family and friends. Nothing interesting there really just the hope your holiday was happy stuff. The Newspaper had nothing to say much other then the same old stuff and then of choose her copy of "the Wiz magazine".

Hermione almost died of shock when she saw who was on the cover. Draco was coming out of a door and looking up. You could tell whoever took the picture had surprised him. He look taken abrupt as he blinked trying to see what had happened. She was about to look for the peace on him when Joe came up behind her.

"Oh yeah I bet he liked that." Joe laughed; Hermione felt a twang of anger at Joe for making fun of Draco. "So what's he done now eat a baby?"

"I don't know I was about to see what it said when you come up behind me." She said with a bit more anger in her voice then she had meant. Joe gave her a funny look. She decide to just read what it said about Draco and pretend she hadn't just snapped at her boyfriend for making fun of him.

'_What are the celebrates doing for the holidays?' _ Was the title, there was a list of names she know her and Ron where not on the list, but Harry and Draco where. She read Harry's which was rather nice-ly made up. She know that Harry always stayed home for the holiday and the Wesley family want there for Christmas. The piece however claimed he was going to Francs, staying in a big old hotel and playing the roll of Santa claws. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how ridicules that was.

Joe was sitting across form her reading the paper. He only looked up at her before retuning to it. Hermione want too Draco pieces and felt like killing the writer of it. It had said Draco no long celebrated the holiday. He refused to take part in anything to do with the holiday and even gave his employees that time off just so he didn't have to hear about it.

That was just a big fat lie. He did so take part in it! He took as much part into as he could. Hermione had seen him feel out checks for all kinds of different things. He had asked her to help him pick out something to give his employees that year as well. It also failed to machine the faked Draco had no family to celebrate with.

It then claimed he used this time to get to gather with some other death eaters that were not coat to do a racial sacrifice. But that part was just hear say and could not be proved. Hermione growled at the magazine. "If it was hear say it shouldn't even been in here!" She still believed Draco was guilty of being a violent death eater, but this was just a load of crap.

"What shouldn't be in there?" Joe asked; she looked at him before tossing the magazine.

"The whole damn thing, it's just a load of crap. They were all made up stories that just weren't even close too being true." She felt like slapping someone.

"Honey why our you letting it get to you so bad? There wasn't one in there about you was there?" Joe said as he tried to get close to her. Hermione pulled away form him

"No there was one about Harry that one made me laugh. But the one about Malfoy was just so wrong." She said it before thinking about it. Once it was out of her month she regretted it.

"Why did it say what a nice guy he was? How he was handing out gifts in the street or something like that." Joe joked and Hermione just barley held herself back form smacking him.

"Believe it or not he does do just what you're making fun of him for! He may not go out in the street and hand out gifts, but he buys all his employees gifts and he has a lot of them. He donates money to get poor children toys and many other things! Yes he is the biggest fucking git in the word and the coldest man on the earth, but you would be too if you had your family taken form you!!" She screamed at him, Joe was taken off guard at first. Then a light want on in his head.

"You feel sorry for him don't you, because he and you have something in common. Someone in your family was taken form you too. You're not upset about what they said about him. You're upset because you understand him." Joe's word hit her like a Mack truck. She understood him because she could have become just like him. In many ways she had become just like him. But she unlike him would never kill anyone because she could.

"Please leave." She whispered

"But why Hermione did I do something wrong?" Joe asked sadly

"No; now please leave I wish to spend sometime alone. I will owl you tomorrow." She whispered again. Joe looking awfully hurt took his leave. She wanted to owl Draco to see if he was alright, but she couldn't do it. She had to try and break way form him. She had to what until the 25th before she owled him, she just had too. Besides she didn't care if his feelings got hurt. That was not what they where about. She just knew he would need a good shag after reading that and nothing more. It could what until the 25th.

**December 25 **_2:31am_

Draco had been working hard on paper work all week. He would only stop to sleep; eat and use the restroom. He had only sleep for about five hours all week. The most he had eaten was an apple. He was so engrossed in his work it took him a while to notices there was an owl parched on his chair.

Draco pushed his reading glasses up his noise as he acknowledged the large brown owl. "What did you bring me this early in the morning?" He asked it as he removed the note on the owl's leg. Opening it he read out load what it said.

"Jane's house 3:10am" He looked at the bird with a smile "It's the 25th already?" Putting the note down the Owl hooted at him, he paid it and it left with a load hoot that echoed though Draco home. He decided to make himself decent before he lifted for the meeting. Leaving his work behind him without a second thought.

3:15am

Draco popped into Jane's living room feeling refreshed. There was no sign of Hermione at first, but he could hear something coming form the bed room. He pushed the door open to find a very necrotic scene before him. Hermione lie naked on the bed with her eyes squeezed shoot. Her right hand was pinching her right breast's nipple and her lift hand was between her legs working hard at it's task. She was breathing heavy as she tried to reach her goal. Draco took off his cloak and tossed it aside. He walked over to her and lend down slowly so his breath could warm her naked skin. Her eyes snapped out as he stopped her left hand and pulled it away. Whispering softly he said "It's not nice to open other people gifts." He then moved down her body too finish what she had been doing. It didn't take long before he could rep the benefits of her hard work. There sex was a little more rough then the norm, but no where never as rough as it could have been.

7:45am

Draco lied beside her knowing he should leave soon. She would have plans with her family and friends that day. He just didn't want to get up yet. He whetted five more minuets before he tried to get out of bed.

"You are leaving?" She asked softly

"I was about too yes." He said softly back, she sat up taking hold of his arm.

"Let me make you some tea first." He nodded his head; they both got up and she made them a small breakfast with tea. He was glade for that much it was much better then his plans of eating dried toast, with some cold water after all he didn't know how to cook and no where's was open for business today. It was charismas after all... One he didn't spend totally alone which had been what he wanted more then anything for the past six years.


	7. New year

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my ideas in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**December 31 **(Draco POV)

Draco walked around the main halls floor making idle chit chat. He was at a party for one of the many things he donated money too. This one was to find a queue for a spell the death eaters used. He had seen it used ones on a small child. It was not something he wonted to see ever again. But there was only one reason he gave money to this charities, so they would had to acknowledge him. Sure he hoped they found a queue for it. He just believed the worst part of the whole spell was getting hit by it. An even if they found a queue it wouldn't really help the victims deal with what had happened to them.

When he had first given them money he really had been doing it for the right reason. The reason changed when he over heard them bitching about having to acknowledge him for giving them so much money. You'd think they'd just be happy to get it and not care where it come form. After that Draco made a note of giving them a lot of money every year. It made him happy to piss them off by having to thank him for being so kind and giving so much money to them to help there cuss. He never really stayed long at the party. It was a bore to stay with a bunch of old man in stuffed shirts. He had plans to go to Mike's after this and get himself a couple of woman for the night.

As he was making his last around Hermione walked in with an insult. She was hanging on some sort, monkey like man. It looked as if the man had not evolved yet as his knuckles almost hit the floor. Draco felt insulted that he had been picked as her date. Not to say Draco wanted to be her date, but surely she could have at lest got a man of there own time pried. It would be up-sire to even begin to say he was jealous of the other man. Not bloody likely Draco was 100 times the man her so- called date was.

Moving into a darken hallway he watched her with her friends and trained monkey. He had to admit she was good at hiding her true feelings as she danced with her monkey, laughing as if nothing in the world could be better and smiling like the sun raise. He watched her whiting for the right moment to make it's self know.

When Hermione was making her way towed the bathrooms, which where just down the hall he was in. Draco smirked making his way farther up the hallway and into another pitch back hallway that shoot off it; to make his move. He made his move when she passed him. The hallways were both clear as he put his hand over month pulling her into the pitch black one; shoving her again the wall and smashing his lips against hers.

At first she struggled, but when there lips meat it only took her a second to raciness his kiss. Her hands moved up his back as he pressed his body against hers. Pulling back he breathed in her ear. "It looks like I found a wolf among the sheep." He stared to nip at her neck.

"Oow I made sure we where late to avoid seeing you." She whinnied softly

"Keeping tads on me are you?" He breathed in her ear as he nibbled on it softly.

"No I am not keeping tabs on you." She growled still whispering

"Then how'd you know I would even be here." He whispered as he let his hand slipped under her sort dress making its way up her leg. She whimpered

"Everyone… in the… wizarding… word… knows that…You only… come to these… to be ack… knowledge." She was having trouble speaking as Draco had slid her dress up her leg and was now rubbing her woman hood. "Now… get off… me… some… oow one… might…see us."

"I know wouldn't that being trilling for someone to see us shagging here in the hallway." He slipped two fingers under her knickers sliding them inside her. "Your dirty secret would be all over the newspapers. Everyone would know that prefaced little you was getting fucked in a dark hallway, by evil old me and liking it." He whispered before he smashed his lips against hers and trusted his finger deep within her. She monad against his lips digging her nails into his back.

"Drac…o we can't" She was breathing hard "Not... here… Please stop…my date will be… would-ering what's taking….Sooo long." She was saying no, but her body was bugging for more.

"Aw yes the monkey you call a date. Really Hermione you could have done much better." He hadn't stopped fingering her as he spoke. A trill want up his spin as voices could be hard coming there way.

"Joe... is… not a… monkey… He could …" Draco lucked lips with her as the voices got closer. Hermione didn't seem to be fighting off his advances as her hips rocked back and forth on his fingers. He watched two woman go by and not even glances there way. Once they had passed he pulled back. "Be my….oooo… true love…" She barley got out of her month.

"I'm disappointed in you Granger. Lying too yourself like that. You and I both know we are wolfs among the sheep. Take tonight for instants, the sheep think just because a year has passed what happened, what they did and said no longer matters. But you and I know it's just another day and no matter how many pass by us, we will always be held responsible for our pastes. You should also know by now there is no such thing as true love." He let his words linger before lucking lips with her and finishing up the job between her legs. She was much more harsh on his body this time around. Pulling on his hair, biting his bottom lip and letting her nails dig deep into his back. When she came he pulled his fingers out and traced her lips with them. "Jane's house; 11:35pm." He whispered Licking his lips and kissing hers.

She just looked at him, as if she didn't want to leave yet. He turned her around and slapped her ass to getting her start back to the party. "11:35." He called after her. Giving her just enough time to tell the monkey she was leaving and get her thing together.

11:40pm

Draco popped into the living room of Jane's home. He didn't even get to move before he heard a lusty voices growl

"Your late."


	8. Does he care?

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my idea's in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**January 12 (Draco pov)**

Draco had made sure to keep the next 3 days open. The 12th was the day before the anniversary of Hermione's father death. The 13th was the day of and of cause the 14th was the day after. Hermione had been getting rougher with him as the day neared them. He had archly needed a bag of ice for his shoulder after his encounter with her last night. It still wasn't the roughest sex, but it was getting there. As the time to go draw near he felt an odd sensation. Opening his office door he leaned out.

"Talea I'm going to leave early today. If anyone owls send it to my house and if anyone stops in make an appointment for any time before 5pm after 5 you will not be able to reach me tomorrow or the next day." Talea looked up pushing her glasses up her noise.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy will there be anything else?" She said in a high picked nasally voice.

"No that will be all." He said then he went back into his offices. With a pop he was in his own bed room. "Better not wear anything with buttons." Draco removed his dress shirt, shoes and paints. He had a black tank top on and his black boxers. Looking around he found a pear of sweat paints and put them on. He let his long white blond hair down before looking at his reflection. With a quick shake of the head he removed his tank top. "That will work." With another pop he was in Jane's living room.

Hermione was on him as soon as she saw him, but something was different as she ran her nails down his body. He couldn't put his finger on it.

**January 13 **

(Hermione POV)

Hermione was having trouble concentrating on the task at hand, which was sucking Draco off. She knew she wanted to be free of the awful feelings inside, but she was fighting two fusers. Over welling lust and over welling hurt. She couldn't help what she did next. She had tried to hold back the tears but the pain was winning. She pulled back form Draco looking down. She whipped the tears form her eyes.

**(Draco POV)**

Draco looked down to see tears coming form Hermione's eyes. He felt unenvied by the site of them. Sure he had seen her cry, but she was sleeping those times. This was different she was wake and there would be _feeling_ involved! Draco did not do feelings no matter who was having them. Even as a child he had done everything he could to keep his mother happy to make sure she did not cry and he did not have to deal with _feelings. _

"I am sorry Draco, I just need ten minuets and then all be ok." She whispered, Draco made a silt sound and left the bed room.

**(Hermione POV)**

Hermione claimed up on the bed cored up into a ball and cried her eyes out. She wonted to be mad at Draco for being so emotionless, but that was just the way he was and it wasn't his fault she had killed her father.

_Flash back_

Hermione stormed up her driveway to her front door. Her father and she had been fighting about the same old thing. He wanted her to settle down; get married; have kids the whole nine yards. She just wanted her father to understand she wasn't ready to settle down; her career was what she wanted to focus on.

"Sweet heart you have your whole life to work at your career, but your only young ones. If you what to long you may never have kids and if you never do anything but read or work then you'll never meat a man to have kids with. Why can't you see that's what important?" He said as he followed her up the drive way.

"Why can't YOU just drop it? I don't want to find anyone right now and I am not ready to be a mother yet!!" She yielded at him as she ripped open the door to her house.

"Hermione honey can we please just talk about this." He bagged her

"NO! NOW JUST LEAVE!" She screamed at him, looking very upset he sighed and looked away.

"Alright sweet heart I will see you tomorrow." He said as he claimed back into his car and drove away.

_Flash back ends_

That was the last time she would see her father, he was killed five blocks away. If she had just talked to him like he had wanted her to then he would be live and well today. She felt a hand on her arm gently pulling her to sit up. Draco thrust a cup of tea in her hands. She looked at him in confusion.

"It's mildly hot with two spoons of honey." He said; Hermione was stunted. He had remembered how she liked her tea!?


	9. healing

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my idea's in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**January 23 **(Hermione pov)

Hermione had begun the healing posses. It had only taken her three years, but she had felt the guilt melting away. She was living her life again, having fun with her friends again. She still needed Draco for now, but she hoped someday soon to be ride of him as well. She had broken up with Joe finding that she did need her lover to be more giving and Joe just wasn't that guy.

She had decided not to date anyone just yet. One step at a time was the key to healing her soul. Ginny had owl her the night before asking Hermione to join the old craw for lunch today. Hermione had owl her back a reply of yes. Along with the questions when and were. She had a great talk with Ginny, she and Ginny had owl back an forth for an hour before Hermione had to go to bed. Draco hadn't come over that night he had something else he had to do. Which of choose Hermione couldn't ask about that would be against the rules.

Hermione smiled as she walked into the dinner to meat her old friends. They had a table already as she knew they would have. She waved walking over to join them. Harry moved over making room for her at the table.

"Hay Hermione it's been awhile." He said

"I know and I am really sorry about that. I've just been busy with work and my ex-boyfriend." She said with a sigh

"Its ok Hermione we understand." Ginny said with a smile. "We're just glad you finely came to see us."

They spent the whole day having a grate time. It was around 3pm Hermione saw the newspaper. She felt her stomach turn a little as she read one of the articles. Some unknown reporter was trying to make a name for her self by doing a brake down report of the war for six years ago. She was doing it in seven different reports claiming to have untold information about each part of the war she was writing about. This was the first one and it was all about how Harry had meat her and Ron, got them to help him get to the stone and save the day. There was very little truth in her claim to have now information. She had just talked more about what Ron and Hermione had done more then anyone else had even done.

Something about it made her uneasy as she put down the paper. There was nothing in it that was mean or hurtful or anything. It was more like reading a history report then reading a new report. She just couldn't understand what about it made her feel like trouble was coming her way.

Again she was alone tonight. Draco had said all she needed to know is he had work too do for the next four days and she would not be able to reach him. Hermione didn't need to ask to know Draco was off doing something illegal. 'Why else would he be so secretive about what he was doing?'


	10. It isn't true

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out

A/N: This is a remake of a fanfic I read two years after Harry Potter came out. It is called Damaged, Author still unknown. I have decided to keep doing this form my memory. I plan on doing two more chapters after where the author irregularly ends it. I just hope the irregular author doesn't mind my remake; I'm doing it to honor of her work. I only take credit for my idea's in this story witch is not that many. I fill in the blanks when I don't recall what happed, but that's all I am really doing. So if you love the idea Unknown author deserves the credit not I. If you love the way I wrote it, I know you'll love the way she wrote it too. I hope to put a link on my home page for all those that want to read the original work. But have no fear I am not stopping here.

MOST IMPORTEAN I NEED A GOOD BETA! ONE THAT IS FAST AND DOESN'T CHAGE THE MEANING OF WHAT IS WRITEN. THANK YOU!

"_Catch Me I am Falling"_

**January 25 **(Draco POV)

Draco sat behind his desk looking over the papers again and again. 'Why did I tell him I would help with his finesses?' A week ago Harry Potter had came to Draco's offices asking him for help with his finesses. He had said for most of his life someone else ran them and when it was handed over to him he had done well at first, but sometime last year money just started to disappear out of his bank and he couldn't finger out where it was going.

Draco had listen to Potter for about an hour before he had said, someone was stealing money for him. Someone that had accesses too his bank account at some point in Potter life. That meant Draco would have to go over ALL of Potters account books dating back to when it was first open. They had agreed what they where doing would have to remain a secret. If at any point in time the thief thought someone was on to them. They could go back and cover their tacks.

He also told Potter to monitor his account closely. At the end of the week Potter was to with draw all his money and put it in a new account only he and his wife Ginny had accesses too. Now as long as Potter did as he was told Draco would figure out how much money of Potters was taken. When it had first started being taken and hopefully who was taking it.

What Draco hadn't thought of was just how many different people had there hands on the bank account. There was over sixthly names of people who had there hands on it and there was 1 account book for each month of every year scenes Potter was a baby. Each month there was a different name on just who was responsible for the money that month. Draco had to sort them by name first. With each pile of books he would have to sort by dates and then he would have to go over it with a fine tooth cam to make sure everything was in odder.

After two days he had found 3 peoples books that had something odd in them. Hagerd (A/N: Is that spelled right?) was one of them. He looked it over a second time before deciding the man was just plan bad at math and nothing more. The books were getting down in numbers, but Draco was tired. His head hart and he was hunger then he had ever been before. Well not really, but it had been a while scenes he ate anything. Opening his offices door he saw Taela was going out on break.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" She asked looking like she hoped the hell not. Draco smirked at her. He liked Taela as his security not because she was good at her job, but because she would tell him to bugger off if he was grumpy or being a jerk. She was about 65 years old and had a look that screamed mean old lady. Draco shut his office door lucking it behind him.

"Yeah let me have lunch with you." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"Only if your buy sir" Taela beamed at him

"Why not, it's not like I can't afford it." He smirked at her as they walked down the hall and out the front door. It was nice to get out of the office and away form the work even if it was just for lunch with a woman that felt like his grandmother to him. He never really did anything like nice for the woman and she had been a grate security form the get go. She always made sure he looked his best before important clients came in. She would keep out anyone Draco didn't want to see and she knew how his moods where; so she could canals and rescales meeting without being told to.

There was also one other thing she did for him. She always what through the morning newspaper or any magazines he got to make sure there was nothing in them that might upset him. If she thought there was something that would upset him and get in the way of his work she would remove it form the office at ones. He had noticed she had been removing page 2 of his newspaper the past few days. If he hadn't been so busy going over Potter books he would know why, but he just hadn't had time to step out and get a new newspaper.

So when Taela and he were done with lunch he gave her the day off and boat himself a newspaper. He planed to read it after he was done looking over the 2 other books that didn't add up. 'What could possibly be so bad she take all of page 2 for 3 days in a row?'

**January 28 **(Hermione POV)

When Hermione got a owl at 7am for her to go to Draco's offices at 9pm that night she know it was going to be intense. That morning on page two the reporter doing her so-called brake down on the war had written about Draco's part in the war. She claimed to have more proof of him being guilty of being the most violent death eater. Of choose she didn't have anything escaped rumors form old drunks that weren't even there themselves.

When Hermione popped into the office Draco had his back to her. He hadn't heard her come in. She took a moment to study him before making her self know. He was staring into a fire he had going in the fire pit. One of his arms was placed on the mantle holding him up as the rest of him hung low. His eyes were trances fixed on the fire. Hermione could see the photo of him form the newspaper earlier that day burning in the flames. That's when she knew he wasn't guilty of any of it.

She moved back form him unsure if she should go and come back later. She dumped into a coffee table she hadn't seen before. The noise caused Draco to look up; she didn't even have time to make a sound before he was on her tarring off her cloths. The sex was rougher then all but one of there encounters. Hermione couldn't believe it was really him at one point. He was use-ly the one taking it not giving it.

It was around 11pm he rolled off her. Closing his eyes he leaned back on the sofa, Hermione couldn't help her self. As she sat up too sit next to him; pulling a blanket over them both. "You're not guilty are you?" His eyes snapped open and he looked positively violent.

"You can't ask that question it's against the roles!" He growled at her and then turned his back on her. At first Hermione was too scared to press him any farther. It didn't last to long as she looked over his sweat cover body.

"Why don't you just tell them you didn't do it? I mean if you at lest denied what they where saying about you it would do something right?" To her astonishment he laughed a cold laugh.

"It wouldn't make one bit of a different." He said as he turned to look at her.

"Why wouldn't it?" She moved a little closer to him, not to close just incase he lost control of himself.

"Because people believe what they want to believe. If I denied it no one would believe me because they want to believe I am guilty. So no matter what I will be guilty in there eyes." Hermione couldn't argue with this. It was true after all, if he had told her before tonight he didn't do it, she wouldn't have believed him. "Besides Granger what makes you so sure I didn't do it." He sneered at her

"I just know is all." She said

"How do you just know hmm how?" He growled She placed a gently hand on his chest and looked into his cold gray eyes.

"I just do."


	11. what lovers do

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. My husband got bad-ly hurt and I just spent the last few days being his nurse. This is the first time I had a chase to sit down and not worry about him. Also this is the last chapter of the story by the unknown writer. If one person say's they want me to keep going I will. Otherwise this is it.

I don't own any of it

**February 14**

(Hermione POV)

Hermione knew that tonight would be the roughest sex they ever had and she was right. Draco had been relentless rough and almost violent during there sex. Hermione knew it was because today was the anniversary of his father's death. No one knew what happen to Draco's father, but they knew who ever killed him did it in self defense. The spell that killed Lucius was one that could only be cast when a person was defenseless and terrified.

She was positive they had done enough to keep Draco's demons at bay for the night. For when he was done he had rolled off her; pulled the blankets over his head and fell asleep with out a word. She had to take some Advil for the pain before she could fall asleep. It was only a half an' hour later when she was waken by his screams.

(Draco POV)

_Draco stood in the woods with his father. His wand was lying at Lucius feet as he leaned against a tree._

"_Please father try to understand it was the right thing to do for our family." Draco pleaded_

"_You're a traitor to our lord! Being loyal would have been the right thing to do!" Lucius raised his wand to point it at Draco. "I am always cleaning up after you!" He screamed_

"_No father don't do it, join me. Together we can stop the dark lord and bring back honor to our family name." Draco stood stat up "Please listen to me! You don't have to do this anymore."_

"_You are a foolish boy, the only way to regain honor now is for me to kill you." Lucius growled. Draco raised his hands when his father begin to say the killing curse. A blinding light can flying out of Draco's hands blowing his father into pieces._

"_NOOOOO!" He screamed as he run towered the biggest chunk of his father body. His feet got tangled in something on the ground and he fell over the edge of an incline to hit the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to close out the scream. He felt two hands grad hold of his shoulders shacking him._

"_Draco? Draco wake up!"_ A voice cried out to him. He knew that voice form somewhere. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Hermione looking down at him. Draco looked around the woods for his father's body. Only to find he was back in the bedroom. He lied on the floor next to the bed the sheets wrapped around his legs. The dream still fresh in his mind Draco pushed her way.

"Don't touch me!!" He screamed at her as he tried to untangle his legs form the sheets. Hermione moved away form him only to move back when he couldn't pull himself together enough to untangle himself.

Once free of the sheets Draco got to his feet; walking across the room he looked out the window. As he looked at the night sky his body shrived. Draco hadn't had that dream in four years. For a long time it had plagued him ever night. He had learned how to go without much sleep. It had been the only way to keep the dreams away. He would only sleep for three or four hours each time he need sleep.

Draco was the only one that knew what had happened that day and when ever it could his mind would remind him just how he killed his father. He had hoped the sex with Hermione tonight would keep that one particular demon at bay. He hated the faked it hadn't and now she stood only inches form him after a very emotional dream. Emotional was not a state he wanted anyone to see him in.

"Tell me about it Draco. I am sure I can help you forget it and relax." She said as she moved closer to him. Draco felt angry because he had an open wound and she was poking at it.

"Shut up damn it! My dreams are none of your business! I don't ask about your dreams! No matter how many times you've woken me up screaming in your sleep! I have never asked you once what you were screaming about!" He shouted at her as he spun around to look her dead in the eyes.

She looked down at her feet. "I have those dreams here too?" She whispered her voice filed with hurt.

"Of chose you do you fool!" He growled at her as he backed away. "What did you think they would just go away because you where in a different bed?" Hermione didn't answer she look up at him for a moment only to take a step forward.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't know." She turned away form him. She sound vary upset making Draco feel bad for growling at her. Feeling upset with himself for being emotional he took a deep breath.

"They scared the hell out of me sometimes." He bushed his hair out of his face. "The only way I can get you to stop screaming is to cradle you in my arms an rock you back and forth until you stop." Her eyes seemed to be registering what he said. She moved closer to him with a little smile.

"Even still Draco there just dreams." She reached out to touch his chest. "They don't mean anything. There just something we have to deal with ever now and then." Draco slapped her hand away.

"I told you not to touch me!" He screamed at her before pushing her back on the bed. "I am not one of your friends! Stop trying to tread me like one! I don't need that form _you_!" He growled at her. She slid to the edge of the bed with a sigh of defeat.

"Then what do you need form me?" She asked softly

"I need you to get these images out of my head." He said pulling on his hair to better make his point. Hermione stirred at the floor before getting up to stand in fort of him. She gently placed a hand on his bare chest and shyly looked up into his eyes. As if reading her mind on what she intended to do he whisper "Just for tonight." It wasn't a question it was a statement. She nodded her head as she stood on tip toe.

(Hermione POV)

As if to test Hermione, Draco allowed one single tear to slip out of his eye and slid down his cheek. Hermione kissed the tear softly away. Ever so slowly Hermione moved down to his lips. Her heart was beating a mile a minuet as she pressed her lips to his. She had kissed Draco many times before, but those kisses where meant to excite each other. This was there first kiss she was allowed to enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers.

His lips were soft as they gently pressed again hers. His hands slid up her spin. Ever so gently cradling her too his body. They kissed for so long Hermione's legs begin to hurt. She didn't want to pull away form him as there kisses had begun to feel like a life line. It was almost like if she pulled away form him she would die for lack of air. After a little longer she kissed him deeply then step back.

He looked freighted as if she was going to denied him what he needed most. To reassure him she wasn't going to do that she gave him a quick kiss. Taking his hand she pulled him toward the bed. At first his feet didn't move form there spot on the floor. Hermione had to squeeze his hand and give a little tug before he moved forward. As he claimed on the bed with her she reach out a hand to brush his long white blonde hair out of his faces.

He reached out taking her night shirt and pulling it over her head. Sitting back he looked over her body to take her all in. Hermione begun too blush under his hungry stare. Draco had never stop to just look at her body. It was making her embarrassed as he did now. He moved toward her pushing her back on the bed while kicking his sweat paints off.

(Draco pov)

Draco allowed his hands to travel over her bare stomach. He lowered his lips to her skin to kiss ever inch of her he could. When his hands and lips meat her breasts he decided to play with them for awhile. He had never really paid any attain to Hermione's breasts before. They had never been appealing to him; but tonight was about enjoying each other in a loving way. There was no rush to get to the good stuff for once.

As he pinch, nipped, licked and sucked on her breasts he found he enjoyed how responsive Hermione's breasts were. He swore he would never neglect them again for even though they where small, they where much more enjoyable then any other breasts he had ever played with.

When Draco moved down between her legs he found he didn't have much work to do. She was more then ready to receive him. Moving over her he saw her eyes' where closed and she was smiling. He felt naives as he moved to place himself inside her. Ever so slowly he slid his length inside her. Never letting his eyes look away from her face. The look of utter happiness and prove enjoyment flowed over her face.

Draco was deep inside her, but he didn't move. He couldn't get the look of prove enjoyment out of his mind. He know no matter what they did form now on that would be the look he imaged on her face. He became aware of a small voice form underneath him.

"Don't stop." Draco looked down into her face to see pleading eyes looking back at him. She brushed a gentle hand over his chest. "Please Draco don't stop." He nodded and slowly began to rock his hips. He kissed her softly. They where moving as one filling a whole in each other hearts and souls; in awhile Draco never known possible. Together they fell over the edge, collapsing into each others arms. With one last kiss they held each other close until sleep over took them. As lover should do

**February 15 10:00am**

Draco awake when the sunlight would no longer allow him to sleep. He looked over to the clock to see it was 10 in the morning. He was stunned that he had slept for 8 hours with no nightmares. Looking over to Hermione's side of the bed he found it was emptily. He stopped to see if he could hear her some where else in the house. He heard nothing, but he did smell the faint sent of honey tea.

"She's in the kitchen." He said as he throw off the covers making his way to the kitchen. "Better get this over with." He pushed open the door expecting to find her there. All he found was a pot of warm honey tea some sugar and a bagel. Taking his breakfasted he sat down at the table and begin to eat.

"Cowered! She snuck off so she wouldn't have to face me after last night." He snickered to himself. Picking up his bagel he saw a note under it address to him

_Draco_

_I had an every meeting at work. Didn't want to wake you, you looked like you could use the sleep. Be home around noon._

_Hermione_

Draco laughed out load as he put the note down. Hermione had never left him a note before. He knew that when she got home he was going to have to set her start.

"Nothing has changed between us."


	12. Dinning out?

A/N: the 12a means this is where the new chapter endings began

A/N: the 12a means this is where the new chapter endings began

Chapter 12a

**February 15 12pm**

Hermione sighed as she popped into her living room. "What a pain in the ass that was" She said to herself not really thinking for the first time all day about the night before. She heard the shower going and smiled to herself. He was still there, witch made her heart sing. She of course knew that could mean trouble. Draco would not allow their deal to go on if he thought for one moment she had any kind of feelings for him. Witch she kind of already might have leaked by leaving him a note. She heard the shower turning off and Draco getting out witch gave her an idea. Making her way up to the bedroom she started to undress and change for the day. She could hear him entering the room without as much as a word. "I'm surprised your still here" She said picking up a sun dress to wear. "I fingered you'd have some place more important to be" She turned to face him and his steely gray eyes.

"Not today" He said pulling on his paints with an odd expression. "I tend to always take this day off every year" He said reaching for a shirt and she just want to die at how sad this was. She hated it, he had closed the door already and she knew he wouldn't let her peek inside again.

"Oh, well I left you that note this morning because I didn't want you to think I was running away or something" She said trying to spark some kind of moment. She could see something she didn't want him to think he was thinking "In case you where wondering" She add as she walked passed him not wanting to see the cold face he had on.

"You do know nothing has changed between us" He said as she was right next to him. On the inside she just wanted to cry over what he said. On the out side she smiled at him, wink and said 'I wouldn't have it any other way' this made him smirk as she felt his hands run around her waist. He moved her into his arms leaning down to kiss her in away the made her melt and fill with lust for him. It looked as if he was about to say something went a knock came at the front door. He moved back form her as if asking 'who that?' with a somewhat annoyed look.

"Who the heck could that be?" Hermione said as she turned form him to go answer the door. Her way of letting him know she wasn't expecting anyone. To her wonder Draco was fallowing her to the fort door. Witch made her happy to see he wasn't taking off at high speed. Hermione opened the door only to be greeted by her mother who was crying a bit as she hugged her daughter "Um...Ah… what's wrong mum?" She hugged her mother thankful to see Draco shutting the door and still not leaving. 'What is he up too?'

"I was…and then there was…" Her mother said as she gave Draco a weary look. Wondering why he wasn't heading for the hills at the sigh of the crying women. Her mother hadn't seemed to notices he was there either. She took her mother into the living room to sit down handing her a tissue. "Oh Hermione Buttercup was hit by a car" Buttercup being her fathers pet dog. One of the last things left of his. Hermione hugged her mother

"Oh I'm sorry mum, I know how much buttercup meant to you" She looked up to see Draco was still there, but watching form the kitchen doorway. "Here I'll make you some tea" she said leaving the room or trying to however when her mother finely noticed Draco the women yelped.

"Who is that?" She asked a bit out of sorts. Draco moved over to her putting out his hand.

"My name Draco Malfoy" He smiled at Mrs. Granger in away that made Hermione envies. He never smiled at her like that. "I was visiting your daughter" He said as the two sat down. Her mother seemed to be thinking about something.

"That name sounds…Are you the same Draco Malfoy who use to bully my daughter?" She asked him raising a brow and he gave a soft laugh.

"The one and the same, but I ashier you Mrs. Granger I wasn't here to bully her today" This made her mother smile wider and give a little laugh of her own.

"That's a good thing… You knew all those times my daughter would company about you she never once munched what a handsome fellow you where" This made Hermione shack her head and roll her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen to find Draco had already put tea on. She smiled wider and thought to herself 'At that time I didn't know how sweet he was because he was being a big dick head' She heard Draco asking her mother 'Just what is a buttercup?' and her mother told him all he didn't want to know. After a few hours Hermione's mother had talked them both into going out to dinner with her. Draco had tried to decline, but her mother wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She pretty much guilt tripped Draco into going with them.

As they sat down in the muggle dinner Hermione and Draco gave each other naive's looks. They were both worried someone would see them together. If it was just the two of them they could probably say it was a business dinner, not that they would go out in public together. However with Hermione's mother being there it almost looked like he was meeting her parents as a potential husband. Mrs. Granger got up to use the ladies room leaving the two alone. "I'm so sorry Draco I didn't know she was going to drag us out to dinner"

"Its fine, she's upset…I am just worried what will happen if someone see us here" He looked around every unsure of what to do. "People might get the wrong idea" This made her want to jump up and scream at him. 'What that we may like each other and what is so damn awful about that?' Of courses she already knew the answer to that. As there eyes meat Hermione tried to hide the fact she was hurt by what he said and by the look he was giving he was trying not to jump across the table and make out with her. There was a moment where there eyes just locked and they moved in as if about to kiss when her mother came back. Making her and Draco pull back and act a bit on edge.

They ate dinner and made small talk until dinner was over. Draco lied and said he had to go and popped back into Jane's places where he hide in the bedroom until Mrs. Granger went home. When Hermione fond him there the two couldn't hold back any longer. They started kissing as if there lives depend on it. Only pulling back to breath a bit "What do we say?" He asked as he moved her to the bed still kissing her. Her repose to that was something like 'Oh just shut up and fuck me now' He of course complied whole heartily fucking her brains out all night long. It was somewhere around 3am when they claps into bed breathing heavy and falling asleep.


	13. When not to say 'I love you'

Chapter 13a

Chapter 13a

**February** **16 7am (Draco POV)**

As Draco woke up he could feel Hermione's warm body pressed to his. He smiled to himself as he looked down at her sleeping forum. She had rolled into him in her sleep and was now wrapped around him breathing gently. He felt this deep boned with her at that moment, a boned he had never felt before. He was still worried about them being seen yesterday. They had no story to go on because they had spent the whole night shagging. He went to move away form her and get up for the day. It was Sunday witch meant he had pay checks to make out. As he was getting out of bed he heard Hermione mumbling his name in her sleep. Looking down he ran a hand over her face and whispered "What is it Hermione?" She smiled at his voice and in a sleepy dreamy voice whispered back 'I love you'

Draco felt his heart start to race and thoughts ran throw his head so fast he would have fell over if he wasn't sitting down. "What?" He asked much louder then he meant to witch made the sleeping woman eyes open and as she sat up to look at him he watched as her eyes filled with love as they meat his. These made him turn away form her and grade for his things rather quickly. "Granger I don't think we should contain this deal" He said rather coldly without looking at her.

"What? Why Draco just because we had dinner together?" She got up form the bed to take hold of his arm. "We don't even knew if anyone saw us" He felt butterflies dance in his stomach at her voice and touch. He felt like a fool for not seeing or hearing it before, but now he could and it scared him.

"All the more reason to end it" He said removing her hand to pull on his shirt. "If anyone saw us we claim we where working on starting something to rebuild Hogwarts." He was making his way to the door as quickly as he could as she stud behind him. "I'll send you some idea's throw owl other wise this is it" He put on his shoes without looking back "Good day" With that he popped out of the house and into his office to slopped down in a chair with a huge sigh. 'Well I guess that is the end of it'

(Hermione POV)

As the words 'Good day' left her lovers lips he was gone. Hermione felt hot tears run down her face. She couldn't believe it was over just like that and he had been so cold and distant. She fell to the floor and cried uncontrollable as it set in he was gone and he was never coming back. She didn't know what to do at that moment. She had really loved him with all she had to give. Draco had been the one person to be there the way she really need someone. He would listen if she wanted him to or go if that was what she need and now he was gone.

She would have remained on the floor all day in a large white owl hadn't been hooting at her. She did her best to whip her face as she took the mail and tipped the animal. She looked in the news to see on the front page a photo of her and Draco at the dinner. It was the moment they had almost kissed and the head line read 'Is good in love with evil?' She sniffed as she read the small piece on how they where seen on a date at a muggle dinner. If there had been any hope he would return to her there wasn't now. She put the paper down to read the rest of the mail there was nothing else. She tossed it all away getting ready to claim back into bed when she heard a pop form down stairs. "Hello?" Called Ginny Potter "Hermione" Hermione pulled on her cloths and called a soft 'I'll be right there' As she enter her living room four people where standing there. The Potter's and the Weasley's. Ginny held up the paper "You want to talk about it?" Hermione sighed deeply and nodded. There was no point in lying to them. Sure she'd tell the papers it was business, but these where her friends and her deal with Malfoy was off. "So first off is it true? Are you dating Malfoy?" Ginny asked softly

"Not anymore" Hermione said in a half whisper as she felt these looks of worry being sent her way. "He dumped me about 3 hours ago…I guess you could say" Ginny said Hugged her not knowing what to say. So Hermione kind of explained her love life with Draco like so. "We started seeing each other last year in September. Draco and I agreed it was best no one knew about us… We agreed to see other people as well and are date life was petty much scummy flats and this place…We got pretty close over the time and I…I care for him very much, but yesterday…He came over to see me and my mother showed up…She pretty much guilt tripped him into taking us out and this morning he said …" She started to cry "He said its over have a good day" She then throw her arms and Ginny and started to ball. Everyone tried to calm her down, but when she told them she was in love with Draco Malfoy they had no idea what to say.

About five hours later they were still there and Draco owl showed up. Harry read Draco idea's and between 'That git' and a few other color words he said 'This is a good idea' Ginny got to her feet and snapped her fingers "Hermione does he know how you feel?"

"I…I don't think so" She said a little sadly "Ok then as your friends we are going to help you win him over. That right everyone its operation melting Draco Malfoy heart!"


	14. with him

Chapter 14a

Chapter 14a

**February 24 2pm (Draco pov)**

It had been a little over a week scene Draco had stopped seeing Hermione. There where wild rumors in the paper everyday about what was going on between them. Draco of course said right off the bat 'we our working on a secret project to be revealed at a later date.' Hermione however would only say 'No comment' witch made it hard to kill the rumors they where planning to get married or some such thing. He wasn't mad at her for it, after all she was in love with him and he was…Well he had feeling for her too. That's what scared him so much. The last time he cared about anyone he ended up killing them. His mother was less his fault then his father, but still in the end it was his entire fault they where dead. He hadn't sleep once scene the day he broke it off with her, because each time he tried the nightmare that plagued him for years would play in his head. He also found he couldn't eat anything. He was hungry sure, but he felt sick each time he tried to eat.

It was like he was thrown six years into the passed trying to get over the same thing and not being able to still. He knew there was one sure fire way to make it all go away, but he couldn't risk loving her and losing her. His head throbbed as he looked down at the plan he had made for rebuilding Hogwarts. It would take a few years, but if they paid to rebuild one floor at a time it would work. It would also work faster if they got rich people like Potter to pay to rebuild one of the each four houses. However Hermione had not sent him anything back, not even a letter asking him to get his stuff. He wanted so badly to owl her or call her and tell her he missed her. That he wanted more then anything to hold her close and never let go. He just knew she would be safer without him in her life.

A small tap came at his office door "Yes come in" He called as he moved the plan in to his desk without looking up. There was four maybe five people in his office just then "Have a set" He said again still not looking up form all his work. Finely he looked up to see the Potter's and the Weasley looking back at him "What can I do for you?" Draco asked as his office door shut and Hermione stepped out form behind her friend's shadow. "The plan to rebuild Hogwarts was a good one and it called for some rich people to work together." She smiled at him and his heart raced wildly as he remained claim. "So I made a few owls to my rich friends to bring them in on our plan" Draco knew what this really was her safely net. The one that would keep her strong while she was with him.

"That's grate" He said in a normal cold voice through his mind was undressing her. She took a set a cross form him and they both couldn't look one another in the eye so they looked at Potter. He and Ron look like they where back at Hogwarts and want to beat the snot out of him. Witch could only mean she told her friends the truth about them. Draco decided to act as if he didn't notice and began his business speck. "With all of us paying to rebuild the four houses that will cut off four years on the project…" He went on to explain the money handing, charade idea's and fund raisers without looking away form his main target. Potter just nodded his head and kept saying 'Sounds good' His little wife decided to speck up then "For our first fund raiser we should do a ball on the old school grounds. Invite anyone and everyone that ever went or worked at the school"

Draco turned to look at her with an odd expiration "That is a good idea, but why hold it at the school grounds?" It was then he got the odd feeling they had all rehashed this meeting and he was there ordnance. Because they each seemed to have lines and queues as they explained in some way how it would be more meaningful to hold it on the grounds. The one that really throw him off was when Ron suggested that he and Hermione find dates of someone they use to go to school with. Draco wasn't sure if the man was a wear he and Granger were like the only one's not married or not, but it seemed like he would know.

Draco didn't have a chance to point this out when the others including Hermione said what a grate idea it was. 'What am I in the twilight zone or something?' He wonder remembering one of the TV shows he had watched a few times on Hermione TV box. Seeing as he was advisedly out numbered on that idea he gave a weak smile and said "Yes that would be nice" Once there 'meeting' was ending Draco felt his head start to pound. He couldn't help, but rub his temple just then in front of them all. As he stud feeling dizzily too shack their hands.

"Are you feeling alright their Malfoy?" Potter asked as he took Draco hand and kind of stopped him form falling over. Just then Taela enter the room giving out a large sigh.

"Still not feeling well sir" She said passing by his visitors to help him sit back down. Draco tried to wave it off as if it where nothing, but the old bat grumbled at him. "You haven't slept in days nor eaten a single thing, so don't give me none of that 'it's nothing crap'" He couldn't help the small laugh that left his lips.

"Can't fool you can I?" He said to her forgetting their where other people there still.

"No sir. You can not. Try as you may to act as though you're as healthy as can be I see right throw you" She smiled at him as she wiggled a finger in his face. "I've made an appointment with Madonna Bosh'a in an hour. I'll just owl her for you and have her come here instead of you going there." She then trust a glass of water in his hand "Now drink up and that's an odder"

"I thought I was the boss here" He said noticing again there where other people standing around.

"Well you thought wrong sir. You're only the boss with work. I'm the boss of you're heath, now drink up and rest!" She then shoed out the by standers closing the door behind them. Draco saw the worried look on Hermione face and he wished he hadn't. It made him weak for her touch and warmth. He wanted to go to her and tell her he was fine really it was just a cold. Sure that was a lie, but he'd say anything to whip the worry off her face. He spited at the water trying to relax, but his mind kept on wondering to Hermione. Once the med-witch had come and gone she had left him with some thing to give him restful sleep and orders him to eat and drink no matter how he felt. As he returned home for the first time in weeks his hired hand made him dinner and he took it in the office of his house. Still working around until 12pm when he laid his head on his desk and passed out.

He had nightmare again, but thanks to whatever he was given instead of waking up he end up sleep walking. Well more like sleep running. His hired hands had all left for the night, so when he ran smack dab into a door, stumble back word and fell down 6 flights of stairs no one was there to hear him fall. He groaned as he came to in the enter hall in the dark alone. Sadly he had broken a few bones in the fall, so getting up wasn't happening. 'I should sue that woman' He thought as he lay there helplessly, seeing as his wand was in his office he had no way to get help. 'Well what now?' His stomach turned as he looked up the steps and saw his father face looking down at him. 'What is going on? Am I still dreaming?' He started to breath heavily as the ghostly finger moved down the stair hissing 'You killed me, after everything I did for you. YOU KILLED ME!'

Draco did his best to pull himself away form his father's finger. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too…I swear father" He half whimpered as he tried to stand holding onto a wall scroll. The finger just kept coming and screaming at him. Moments later as his father got closer to him everything changed he was in a walking dream and just like in the dream his body defined him ageist the on coming attack, killing the finger of his father just like before. Draco crumpled to the ground crying in all sorts of pain. He then thrown up what little he had eaten. His heart raced as he heard foot steps coming form some where in the house. He heard a door open off to the right as the lights came up he could see Hermione looking around. As she looked down at him he wondered if she too could see his father body or if she just saw him. And if so was she real or was he still dreaming in a walking dream.

"DRACO!" She cried out running down the steps to come to his side. Her eyes scanned the room and stepped around the body images before him. He cringed when her hands made contact with his skin. He felt her pull him close and whisper 'Shhh it's ok I'm hear now' Tears flowed form his eyes as he wrapped around her "I love you I do…I love you" he cried himself into a better sleep and that is where his hired hand found him the next morning. Alone on the floor, broken, passed out and shacking form all that had went on. He had only dreamed she was there to hold him and now he was more confused them ever before. Draco didn't get to read the paper telling the world that he had just about died in the middle of the night. But Hermione did….

(Hermione pov)

She was still worried sick about Draco, Ginny tried to claim her by saying it was probably just a cold the day before. But something told her it was more then that. She had seen how Draco got when he was upset and just how violent his nightmare could be if he was having them. It scared the heck out of her to think he would be going home alone and would have no one too watch over him throw the night. As she made her morning tea and bagel the paper was brought in by an owl. She tipped it before sitting down and opening to the front page. A big old mention with sighs of reporters, med-witches and the WG all around it. Hermione eyes widen and heart raced wildly as she read the head line.

_What happened at Malfoy manner?_

_That is the question on everyone minds this morning. As Draco Malfoy badly injured and uncontained body was found in the enter hall of his 47 room home early this morning around 430 am. Reports are coming in that there was sighs of some sort of attack on him throw out the house. His Butler claims that when he showed up for work this morning he found Mr. Malfoy lying near the bottom of his stairs. Burn marks could be seen on the floor, walls and ceiling of the room. No word is being said on what spell was used just yet, but there are rumor it was the killing curse._

_As for Mr. Malfoy there has been no new word on his current state of heath. All that is known is he was close to death when found early this morning. There was no sigh any magic spells where used on him, other then a sleeping potion. Witch we are told was given to Mr. Malfoy yesterday as a torment for insomnia. _

_The big question here is did this attach have anything to do with Mr. Malfoy and Hermione Granger secret meetings? Mr. Malfoy had stated the two were working on a project to be announced at a later date this year. There is a report that the Potter's, Weasley's, and Mrs. Granger where all seen at Mr. Malfoy office building yesterday after noon, but no news on why just yet. The WG is just now checking throw the house hold to see if they can find who or what attacked Mr. Malfoy late last night._

Normally that where the paper would say are hopes and pray out to Draco Malfoy, but no such thing was to be found. That was it Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was scared to death she was going to lose him and now she might lose him in away that would mean he'd be gone on the earth forever. 'The hell with what other people think!' She yelled as she popped into the nearest hospital to Draco's home. She was going to tell them whatever it took, but by gods she was going to be with the man she loved when he need her most.


	15. coming home

Chapter 15a

Chapter 15a

**(Hermione Pov) February 25 7am**

When Hermione enter the main wing where Draco was being healed she was greeted by her friends. Who had also read the paper and knew this is where they would find her. They had tried to get in to see Draco, but they had meat a road block. No one that wasn't family could get in to see him. "THAT IS UPSIRED! Draco doesn't have any family" Hermione cried out in fustian as she was just a room away. Hermione glared at the woman behind the front desk "What kind of none scene are you trying to pull here?" She point at the doors where Draco was being kept "That man has no family. No distant realities of any kind. For heaven shake everyone knows both his parents where only children as was he. He has no one at all related to him what so ever!" Trying to get her point a crossed "You think you could make an exception in his case and let a friend in to see him?" The woman behind the desk shocks her head 'No' and Hermione just about screamed in the woman face "YOU BITCH…"

At that point Harry pulled her back form the front desk mouthing 'sorry' as he tried to claim his friend. Ginny walked up to the desk giving a small smile "Excise me Miss" she said making the woman glare at her now "I was just wondering, would a future family member count as family? Say like a fiancé?" The woman nodded her head 'yes'

"A fiancé would be alright" Ginny smiled wider leaning forward to be right in the other woman face.

"Well if I where to tell you Mr. Malfoy did have a fiancé, but the two where keeping it quit, would I have your word as a med-witch it would not leave this room?"

The woman nodded her head "Yes that is the med-witch code"

Ginny smiled even wider taking Hermione by the hand and pulling her to stand in front of the woman "Well then I'd like to intradoses you to the future Mrs. Malfoy"

The woman looked Hermione over, sighed as she nodded "She may go in"

"FINELY" Hermione said as she stormed passed the desk into the next room. As her eyes feel on the man in the bed she moved to him quickly. "Oh Draco" She whimpered as she sat down on the bed taking his hand. "What happened to you" she asked his uncontained form as she ran her hand over his face. The woman form behind the desk cleared her thought to get Hermione to look at her.

"We have been doing existents test on him and we have detoured Draco is allergic to drool root." The woman took Draco wrist to check his heart beat. "One of his relatives had the same allergen it causes savvier hallucinations." She took a deep breath "We believe your fiancé had the same reaction to it when he took the potion for insomnia last night, which contend a small amount of drool root. Drool root isn't used in many things, so it is even possible he was not a wear of the allergen. " She put his wrist down to write down something. "His injuries are no longer threading. Thanks to the med-witches on hand, but we are not sure when he will wake out of the walking dreams" Hermione made a face at the woman.

"Walking dream?" She asked not sure what that was at the moment. The woman nodded her head at Hermione.

"He is dreaming, but he knows he is dreaming." She said coldly "You can talk to him and he will talk back, but it may sound a bit off. Because he is dreaming and can't be sure of what is real and what is not." She moved toward the door "We think that he may have been running from a nightmare or hallucinations from his dreams when he ran into a wall or door." She cleared her thought again "Witch caused him to stumble and fall down the stairs causing most if not all of his injuries" The woman then left Hermione to be alone with Draco.

Hermione leaned down to kiss his lips gently. "Draco do you hear me?" Hermione whispered into his ear while giving him a few kisses on his neck and cheek. Draco's eyes remained closed, but his voice came out as if he was wide awake.

"Yes, Hermione I can hear you" she took hold of his hand smiling as she ran her noise down his cheek.

"Oh Draco you need to wake up, so I can take you home" She said softly even though she hadn't told anyone yet, she had planed form the get go to take him home with her. To keep him close from that moment on weather he liked it or not. She was never ever going to leave him alone again.

"Are you sure I am dreaming still?" He asked in a whisper as if something had just come in the room that was very dangers.

"Yes Draco I am sure, you're in the hospital" She said smoothing his hair back. "You need to wake up… I know you're having trouble, but please try to wake up for me" He seemed to wiggle a bit, but there was no other change.

"Tell me something Hermione, how'd you get in to see me if only family is aloud in?" He was trying to establish witch was real. What he was seeing or what he was hearing.

"I told them I was you're fiancé" Well that seemed to do the trick because his eye's snapped open and he sat up rather quickly causing himself a bit of pain as he screamed 'WHAT!?' He looked around a bit testing a few things before turning to her.

"You didn't really do that did you?" Draco asked as she hugged him to her chest, while kissing his face a few time.

"Oh your awake" She was over joy-ed as she hugged him some more.

"Hermione, did you really say that?" He seemed upset with her, witch made her cringe a bit.

"Well no I didn't say it…But Ginny did and I didn't deny it" She said biting her lip as she gave him a sad puppy dog look. Draco however went into super cold man mode.

"That's just grate now the whole wizarding world going to think were engaged" He growled and Hermione shock her head 'no'

"No just one med-witch and if she opens her month she'll lose her job" Hermione said in a reassuring voice "Draco they were being insane. They wouldn't let anyone in to see you unless they where family and I was worried." She took his hands "Weather you like it or not I care for you in some way… So when Ginny lied to get me in here I jumped at the chase" Draco sighed a bit annoyed with her, but not angry anymore.

"Fine…Get that woman in here, I want to go home" Hermione shock her head 'no' at him. "What do you mean no? I am awake and I feel well enough to go home. I want to go home"

"No way am I letting you go home to be all alone again. You're coming home with me…" She trailed off.

"Hermione I am going home. I can hire someone to stay with…" She cut him off

"No! You're coming home with me OR…OR I'll tell everyone the truth about us!" Draco meat her eyes and could see she meant it. He crossed his arms huffed a bit, but entry gave in. Hermione half jumped for joy as she ran out to make the arrangements. Two hours later Draco and Hermione popped into the house they had spend 90 percent of there relationship in. Hermione set to work on making her man feel welcome and at home as she pampered him and took care of his needs. She was so happy she could burst, now all she had to do was make him fall in love with her and the hard part admit he cared.


	16. Go with a goat

Chapter 16a

Chapter 16a

(Draco Pov) February 25 5pm

Draco felt weak as he tried to get up and go to the bathroom Hermione was in the kitchen making dinner for him and her friends who apparently were coming over for dinner. Plans she claimed she made weeks ago with them. Draco didn't know if he believed her or not seeing as her friends had helped her get in to see him. He stopped to catch his breath taking hold of the back of a chair for a bit before moving on into the bathroom to do his thing. As he stepped back out he saw her worried face come out of the kitchen to check on him. "Your not support to be up with out help" She snapped as she came to his side and helped him back to the sofa to relax.

"Well it was either getting up or pissing myself" He grumbled back as she covered him with a blanket. "Hermione I don't want to be down here when your friends show up" He started to fidget a bit before she sat down to run a hand over his face and ask 'why.' "I just don't! I feel helpless and I don't need your friends watching you baby me" She kissed his check running her hand over his chest knowing just how that turned him on. Moments latter they were kissing as if there deal had never been off. He was worried the wizarding world would get wind of this and then some jack off would try and hurt her to get to him. 'This is why I broke it off, to keep her safe and now… I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt'

He pulled back form her lowering his head as he closed his eyes. "Where will I be staying tonight?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "Here on the sofa or in the guest room" He felt her run her hand down his neck and chest before kissing him once more and whispering ageist his lips 'In my arms' Draco let out a hasty breath "Hermione…you knew that's not a good idea" She moved her hand lower to slip under his sweat paints and struck his member.

"Maybe not, but it's where your going to stay" She said as she jack him off gently causing him to moan out in pleaser. She knew just how to touch him to make him moan and grown as he bucked his hips lightly ageist her hand. "Now I am going to wash up fore dinner, my guest will be here soon." She removed her hand leaving him wanting more. "Be a good boy and I'll suck you off after they leave" With that she was gone for site. Draco sighed again as he fixed himself taking a t-shirt off the floor he put it on and turned on the TV. Something called 'Lord of the ring's fellow ship of the ring' was on and he became in grossed in it.

As he watched something called a hoddit run a crossed a field form a horse he felt like he had been in that movie. There was a soft pop off to the side as the Potter's showed up for dinner. Draco gave a little wave, but other wise he was train fixed on the TV. Hermione came out of the kitchen when they arrived to set the table; she smiled at him and then them. "Don't mind him he's been transfixed on that thing all evening." Harry smiled as he sat down with Ginny next to him, the Weasley show up seconds later to join them at the table.

"No worries that things got away of doing that to people" Harry said as Hermione sat down to chit chat. She smiled at them before getting up once more "Draco I have these all on tape, so you can watch it later." She moved to help him up as he turned off the TV. He of course waved her off trying not to be babied as he had put it earlier. "Yes I knew you can do it yourself, but your med-witch told me to help you anyways" she said making her lean on him as she helped him to the table. Once sited he felt everyone's eyes on him just then. Ron being the same dim whit decided to ask him about his wonderful hallucinations.

"What did you see anyways?" He had asked and Draco along with everyone else gave him the 'you're joking' look. It was clear he was just wondering and he wasn't joking at all.

"Well I saw a lot of things" Draco said making everyone look at him again as Hermione brought the food out. "Crazy things really…I was thrown back six years replaying very damages parts of the war. It was very horrible archly" He added when he noticed the red head getting ready to ask what it was like. "I would sue the hell out of the woman that prescribed the drool root potion form hell, but it's not like I even knew so I guess she's off the hook" They all nodded as Hermione sat down and they passed food around the table. She did her best not to baby him, but he could see it was very hard for her.

Harry decided to keep talking about it seeing as no one had anything else to say. "So let me see if I am understanding this." He said as he put potatoes on his plate. "You where basically stuck in a dream of the passed being attacked by shadows and ghost… Or did u not knew in the dream the things you where seeing had come and gone?"

"I knew they had happened before and I told myself I was dreaming, but everything was real." Draco said taking a roll and some butter. "I was studded in the dream and I really felt it. My skin is even braced where I dreamed I was studded." He heard Ron wife say a soft 'wow' as he went on "I tell you Potter it was almost imposable to knew if I was dreaming or not. The only way I was sure it was a dream was when I saw things I knew couldn't be real because that person was dead." The table kept talking about it for a little while longer, before Ginny and Hermione changed the topic to the Hogwarts thing. Ginny was asking Hermione if she found a date yet. Witch Hermione said 'no' to and then to Draco annoyance she made a suggest.

"Well I ran into Dean Tomtion the other day and he is still single." Ginny said witch made Draco chest tighten a bit. "He is rich, handsome and the star seeker of a world renowned team." He was biting his tough to keep form saying 'and a total woman beater! Ass whole who has it in for strong independent woman,' Hermione however smiled at Ginny "Sounds intrusting" She said witch made Draco shove a roll in his month to keep form saying 'Intrusting? Only if you like being slapped in the face with a little dick!'

Harry turned to Draco "What about you Malfoy you find anyone yet?"

"I haven't really had time to even look." Draco said swallowing the large amount of bread in his month. Draco did his best not to get all green eyed monster as his Hermione and Potter wife Ginny talked about her going with that Tomtion fellow. Well he would put a stop to that as soon as they where alone again. Once alone Draco set too work on making Hermione not go with Tomtion. He worked up all his charm and sex appeal to say the right thing, but as Hermione enter the bed room in nothing but a towel Draco snapped at an order "You're not going with Dean Tomtion and that's final!"

Hermione dropped her towel as she moved over toward him "Oh and who am I going with then?" She asked removing his t-shirt.

"I don't know, but you can go with him" Draco said a bit softer as she started to kiss his neck.

"And why not Draco? Hm…its just one date, not like I'd be marrying the man" Her hands run over his skin making him start to breathe a little heavy.

"Because I know him and I know he hits woman" He said softly as there eyes meat "I'd go to jail for sure if I found out he hit you" He took her lips in his a few times before whispering ageist them "Cause if he did I'd kill him" There kissing got more intense after that as her hand removed his boxers.

"Well if no one else show up soon, I'll have to go with him to save face" She then slid down to the floor and took him in her month for filling her process to suck him off before bed. His hands went in her hair as he hissed out her name enjoying one of the things he missed most over the passed week.

"Go with a goat then" He said in between sort breathe "It be a better date then that prick" He moaned loudly as she did things that drove him wild with desire for her. He couldn't take it as he pulled her back into his lap taking her lips in his as he joined them once more to relive the good old days.


	17. The right time to say I love you

Chapter 17a

Chapter 17a

(Hermione pov) February 25 11pm

Hermione fell on to Draco chest panting heavily, they had been shagging scene 8. Draco wanted to be on top and several other things, but she wouldn't let him. She told him he had to take it easy so she would do all the work. Witch had turned out to be a lot of fun in some ways and a lot of work in others. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her holding her to him. He was acting so protective and to her delight jealous too. He was acting as though Dean would try and kill her in front of the world if she went on one stupid date with the man. She kissed his neck and smiled ageist it as she thought about him telling her to go with a goat. 'He is so jealous'

"Hermione" came his smooth sexy voice as he held her tier in his arms. She was hoping this was it the moment he told her he loved her. She sat up to look him in the face letting him knew she was listening. He smiled at her running his hands throw her hair. "Can I watch that movie now?" She couldn't believe it they had been as lovely dovely as two people could get without saying the worlds 'I love you' or voicing any such thought and he still wouldn't say it. She did her best to smile at him though she wanted to slap him and say 'Say it already damn it!'

"Draco you should get some sleep" She kissed him gently running a hand down his cheek and neck. "You haven't slept for almost 11 days really" She said as she hugged him softly to her and he gowned.

"I'm not tired… I haven't been for awhile now." His voice was protesting, but his body was cuddling.

"Why is that? And don't give me the brush off Mr. just tell me what is keeping you up?" She was tracing the lines of his chest. "Are you having nightmares again?" There was dead air form him witch made her stop and sit up. He reached out for her, but she gave him the brush off. "Answer me" She said crossing her arms over her chest. Draco looked annoyed at first, but his fetchers softened as he looked at her.

"When I do sleep, I have the same nightmare I've had for years" She moved back into his arms a bit, just enough so he could touch her. "I don't sleep longer then 3 hours most nights and the few times I have I always pay for it" his hand ran up and down her leg "Like finding out I can't take drool root" He added to make her understand what he meant by 'pay for it.'

"What is this nightmare about?" She asked amenity he pulled away form her turning so not to look her in the face. She didn't understand why this nightmare was so up setting. She had some pretty horrible ones herself, but she could and had talked about them with people. "It's alright Draco whatever you tell me I'll never share with anyone" She ran a hand over his shoulder trying to sooth him.

"Can I watch the movie or not" He snapped at her as he sat up making it clear whatever he was dreaming was for him to know and no one else. She stood up and set up the movie for him in the bedroom. She had a small TV he could watch it on. Not too far into the movie had he moved her close to him. As she was getting sleepy she heard him. "It's about my father" His voice was so hard to hear, but she wouldn't press him. She had to let him tell her his way "Hermione I'm the one that killed him and now ever time I close my eyes its all I can see" Hermione sat up rather quickly to look at Draco.

"What do you mean you're the one that killed him?" She asked trying to such his face for the answer. His eyes remained fixed on the movie.

"Six years ago…well seven now, I told my father the truth and tried to get him to see the light" He closed his eyes as if shutting her out. "He became valiant and tried to kill me…I…I don't know what happened really I had just closed my eyes and when I opened them… I saw what I had done." Hermione had to let it all sink in fully before she could move. Her poor lover had accidentally killed his own father in self deface and had spent the passed seven years tormenting himself over it. She moved back into his arms taking hold of him and showing him she cared. She didn't knew what else to do or say to him, so she kissed his cheek and whispered softly 'I still love you' He took a deep breathe holding her closer as tears finely excepted form his eyes. To her surprises those where the right words to say.

She held him all night long letting him tell her anything he need or just be close to her. It was around 4 or 5 am when he had dosed off. Draco hadn't said much more after he had cried just that the nightmare wouldn't stop and he had only had one good night sleep in the passed seven years really. The night he had woke her with the nightmare and they had made love was that one night he had slept well. She held him as she too dosed off, but once she woke around 9 she found Draco had already got up for the day.

She was worried he had high tailed it so as not to have to see her after letting her in so deep. To her relief she found him sitting in the back yard taking in the fresh air and sunlight. She could see he hadn't slept well and it drove her mad. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but she knew in her heart he wouldn't listen because she had been in his shoes and she never listened either. She came to sit next to him letting him take her hand and lean on her shoulder. They just sat there until the mail came there was nothing in the mail really except a letter form Ginny and the paper had no real news of anything. Hermione opened the letter and began to read it, Draco must have been reading over her shoulder because she heard him growl and squeeze her hand. She only knew why when she read that Ginny had set up a blind date for her with Dean.

She looked at him seeing the jealous in his eyes. Putting the letter down she moved in to his arms kissing him softly. "All you have to do is say it back Draco and I won't go" she kissed him a few more times saying 'I love you' a few times, but he wouldn't say it back. He did pull her closer and kiss her harder each time she said it. Witch was like saying it back, but Hermione couldn't settle for almost she need to hear him say it and maybe promise her they could have a life together. "Draco please just say it, I knew you feel it too. So just say it please for me" She said as she lend her head on his breathing

"I…can't" He said as he ran his hands down her waist. Hermione sighed as he then pulled away form her getting up.

"Then I have no choice" She said getting up as well "I guess I have to go on a date with Dean" She and Draco went inside and spent the rest of the day fighting about it. He didn't want her to go, but he refused to admit he loved her. He would just kept saying 'I can't' without any explanation as to why he couldn't. So when it was a half an hour before her 'date' She told Draco that if he couldn't at lest tell her they could be together forever someday then he had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't see. Well he was flipping pissed as was she because neither of them had won the war or the battle. She stuffed in the next Lord of the ring movie. Showed him how to use the DVD player and went on her 'date'. Of course she made damn sure he couldn't leave the house until she came back first.

**February 26 633pm**

Hermione sat a cross form Dean feeling kind of silly. The guy was a nice guy, made her laugh and was showing her a good time. She didn't understand were Draco got the idea Dean was a woman beater. He was kind to everyone he meat and friendly as all hell. She tried not to think of him sitting home alone with nothing to do but watch an old movie. "Hermione are you listening?" Dean asked touching her hand causing her to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry Dean, I just have something on my mind" She said taking his hand and smiling at him.

"What is it?" He asked leaning in some "Can I help you with this something?" She smiled as well leaning in.

"Well it's more of a someone you see" He nodded his head and she felt dumb for believing Draco. The man was just jealous and probably would have said anything to keep Hermione for going on a date with anyone. "This is just stupid really Dean I got a sick friend staying with me right now and he incases your some kind of woman beater. Now I don't believe him because you're such a sweet guy, but he just about forbid me as he said 'for your own good' form coming on this date." Dean laughed a little like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"By any chance has that friend been in the newspaper as of late?" Hermione nodded not knowing what to expect. She had no idea Dean would adamantly know Draco was where she heard it, but at lest maybe Dean could shed some light on to why he would think that. "Well your friends just over reacting. He and I did some business a while back and he saw me hit my girlfriend at the time, but what he isn't telling you is it was an accident." He made an oops face as he explained "There was a fly buzzing around my face and I went to grade it to kill it and she had stepped closer to me without looking. I felt so bad for that I must have bout that woman everything on earth to say I was sorry."

"I knew there had to be a reasonable expiation." Hermione said sitting back as dinner was brought out "Can I ask just what kind of business you had with him?" He nodded his head saying he was buying one of Draco small business to start his own hotel change. The rest of the night they talked about his business and made plans for another date. When she came back home she found a very angry Draco waiting for her. He looked her over form head to toe for any sigh she had been abused in anyway. "Draco I talked to Dean and he told me that the ONE time he hit his girlfriend it was an accident. So quick over reacting Dean's a nice guy."

"He may acted nice, but the real nice guys are the one's you need to watch because there the real monsters" He growled once happy with what he saw.

"Your being silly" She said before kissing his lips "I have another date with Dean in a few days." Draco eyes widen as he looked into hers and the fighting began. He was furies she would go out with Dean again and she was sick of waiting for him to admit he fucking cared about her. So in a very pissed off voice Hermione spat in his face "Well I am not going to sit on my ass and wait for you to come to your senses! I'm not getting any younger Draco and you've made it clear we have no future together. So enough is enough if your not going to bite the bullet and at the very lest tell me you love me. THEN shut the hell up and deal with it! I'm moving on!" She then stormed up to the bedroom to claim down a bit.

She ended up crying as she realized just what she said. In away it was true she couldn't wait for him forever. She had just about done anything one person could do to get someone to fall in love with them and get to hear those three little words. Nothing but moving on was left for her. The only problem was she didn't want to move on. She heard the door to the room open as his feet appeared in fort of her. She couldn't look up into his eyes, it just hurt too much.

"I do care for you" Came his voice in a soft whisper, as tear ran down her cheeks she looked up into his eyes. He knelt down taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry I can't say the words you want to hear me say." He whipped away her tears "But I want you to know I can't say them because I do…" There eyes meat and she could tell he was on the verge of saying it. "It's just ever time I've ever…loved anyone… I end up hurting them or worse killing them and I just can't do that to you" She half melted into his arms and lap. "And now I'm doing the thing I have been trying to avoid"

"Draco" She said softly to cut him off, his arms wrapping around her. "I understand why your afeard, but you don't have to be anymore" They where hugging and it felt so good to be in his arms. "The war is over, no one is going to try and hurt me to get to you." Draco shock his head as if saying 'no someone will' "No sweetie no one will." There lips meat in soft loving kisses. "You got to make the leap Draco, it's time to love someone and let people know you do" She could hear him getting cough up trying to fight off tears "It's ok my love, I'll be here no matter what…Please in not for me, then for yourself admit it just to me for now, no one else has to know" He took her lips in a long deep kiss before pulling back and whispering

"I love you"


	18. worry

Chapter 18a

Chapter 18a

(Draco pov) February 26 930pm

As soon as the words left his lips Draco tried to pull away. He tried to take them back scared out of his mind that she was now doomed. Like everyone else he had loved he believed it was him that some how killed them. Even people he loved in a friend's way got wicked hurt or killed and now he had doomed the woman he loved to the same terrible fact because he loved her.

Hermione tried to sooth him holding him to her. She tried to tell him everything would be ok. No one would hurt her and they could be happy. Just the word made him laugh a little. As he closed his eyes leaning his head on her shoulder he thought to himself 'No we wont because no one in this world wants me to be happy' On the outside he was in fact looking as thou he was claiming down. Only he knew how freak out he was that he had just put her in danger.

As they hugged Draco was coming up with a plain to protect her form his course. The time was slowly ticking by and his eye lids where getting heavy. They moved into the bed and for the first night they had ever spent a night together they didn't have sex. He slept his normal 3 hours tossing and turning as he was sweating up a storm. When he sat up he could see Hermione sleeping forum close to his. Biting his lip he reminded him self it was better this way for her.

He slipped out of bed using his wand too quickly get his things together. He had to use a spell to get down to the living room alone with everything in hand he used a pen and paper to leave a small note 'I'm sorry but I just can't' He then popped out of the house into once of his scummy flats as Hermione called them. He knew she would try to find him so he would make sure not to tell anyone where he was until she gave up. He hoped by removing himself form her life he would save her form his course.

His body hurt form moving so much without help, but he had something else to do before he could pretend to relax. He sent the paper an owl telling them of the plans to rebuild Hogwarts and the big party they plan to throw in the next few weeks. He owl-ed it out sitting back in his chair and watching the night sky wondering how long it would be before Hermione corner him with her love once more. He knew that for her own good he should no longer owl her and being as he already had Harry address thanks to the time he help Potter find a greedy bank manager stealing his money Draco knew just who to send his owls to.

As the true blue business man he was Draco spent the rest of the night working on getting caught up with his work. He tried to push all other thoughts out of his head so he could get back to the cold hearted man the world loved to hate. As the sun rouse and small beams of light pierced the room he felt sick to his stomach knowing that soon his love would find he had ran away form her again. Witch meant he wasn't even close to being a cold hearted baster yet. He sat back in his chair feeling sickly knowing he had to move.

Getting up he moved his weak body throw the halls and into the bathroom Very slowly seeing as he ended up spending a lot of time on the floor. He fell a lot as he moved, weather he's feet got caught or his body just couldn't move him he wasn't sure. It was maybe noon when he decided he need a nap and some food. Getting up was too much for him so he napped on the floor where he had fallen moment before hand. Later he would send out for something to eat.

**March 10****th**** 1pm**

Draco hadn't improved heath wise or mind wise seeing as he refused to rest at all. He was sleeping less and less with each passing day. Most days he ate maybe one very small meal and a few snacks here and there. Taela had told him over and over he need to see someone, but he refused. She would give him his mail and massages where ever he told her to send them.

As he had expected his dear Hermione was desperately trying to find him. When ever Taela showed up she would tell Draco that Hermione had again stopped into the office begging for Taela to tell her were he was hiding. And Taela wasn't the only one to come face to face with her. He got notes form all his employee's of flats he had taken her to. Each one claiming that a worried Granger had begged them to tell her where he was. None of them knew of course, except Taela.

As he was bent over his desk going throw his mail Draco came a crossed a letter form her. Biting his lip he wasn't sure what to do with it. He put it aside and picked up the paper trying to think about it. Of course as he read throw the paper he came a crossed something very upsetting. Hermione was on yet another date with Dean and form what he read they where getting hot and heavy. He tried not to be upset as he ripped the paper in half feeling so many things. He slammed his hands down on the desk in hurt, worry and angry only to make contact with her letter.

Before he was afeard to read it because she had away of making him give in even when he knew he shouldn't. Now however he was scared it might say 'Its ok Draco I found someone else' who just happened to be a woman beater. Oh sure she swore up and down he was wrong about that, but Draco had seen Dean beat the living shit out of his so called girlfriend once. Draco would have step in if he hadn't been trapped in a chair in her closet. She had corner Draco in her room when he was looking for Dean. A few moments later she had talked him into sitting down for a little teat.

Dean didn't know Draco was there with his girlfriend getting a blow job form the woman when he came into the room. She had heard the man coming and had hide Draco right off the bat. He could just barely see throw a small crack as Dean went nuts because the woman had got a job. Later when Draco and Dean where done business Draco had beaten the fuck out of Dean in forming the man that if he ever heard or saw him hit another woman again he pull out his old death eater tricks one last time. Scaring the man so much Dean had pissed himself.

He growled as he got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen for some tea to relax his mood. 'I should have killed him' He thought as he stumbled into the room to bump into one of his worker. Luckily for Draco Pete had grate reflexes and had caught him. "Are you alright sir?" Pete asked as he used some magic to get Draco a chair to sit in.

"Yes I am fine" Draco said before snapping "I'd like some tea" Peter started to whip up some tea for him. While he was making tea he set a little table up right there for Draco. With plates, cups and silverware as if Draco had order a nine course meal. "What is all this?" Draco asked looking up at him. Pete smiled as he poured Draco his tea.

"You don't look well sir; perhaps if you ate a real meal and got some rest you would get better" Now most people would have been like. 'Thank you, that's a kind thought' Draco however snapped at the man 'what are you a faired I am going to die and you'll lose your job?' Pete shock his head 'no' as he placed same cut up apple on the plate in fort of Draco "No sir I can always find another job." Draco looked up at him "What I am worried about sir is losing such a grate boss." He winked at Draco "Not many people think of their employ's at Christmas like you do sir and might I say sir you're a very kind person weather the rest of the world believes it or not… Now how about a sandwich sir?"

Draco sat back in his chair to look this worker over to see if he was brown nosing. Form what Draco saw the man was telling the truth. "Alright Mr. Shan I'll have a sandwich" The man set to work on making Draco what he asked for as Draco ate his apple and drank some tea. "How long have you worked for me?" Draco asked making some notes on things in his head. Pete said he had work for him for 5 years as a temp. Chief. He also worked as a chief somewhere else for more pay, but he like this job more. After he had placed the food down in fort of Draco, Draco asked the man to sit down and have lunch with him. "How would you like a 60 percent raise and a full time job as my own personal chief?" Pete looked a bit thrown for a loop making Draco smirk.

"But you have much more qualified worker here sir, why me?" The man asked softly not knowing if Draco was pulling his leg or not he then asked "Are you joking sir?"

"Mr. Shan I never joke about business and I always make sure that my most loyal workers are well taken care of" He took a bite of the sandwich giving Pete some time to think. Swallowing Draco looked up at him "I move around a lot so you would have to take to moving with me as my butler Mr. Kinverston does. You and any family you have would be given one of my employee homes; I set aside for then as part of deal for working for me as long as I live."

"Sir" Draco took another bite and for the first time in days he did feel a bit hungry. 'Hm' "I will take it" He then poured Draco some more tea as the two talked business. Once he was full and done talking Pete help Draco back up to his office and Draco order dinner form his personal chief. Once alone again Draco picked up the letter form Hermione and opened it. She was asking him to 'please' talk to her. She missed him, loved him and was worried sick about him.

Draco set the letter aside and owl-ed Taela telling her to find him a date for this party he had to go to and to tell Miss. Granger nothing. After words Draco took a much need 2 hour nap, had dinner and went back to work. His mind kept bugging him to send her something. So around 347am Draco sent her a small note. He made it as cold as he could. He sent it out after letting his move around worker knew they would be in a new flat by lunch. Draco however wondered if he should stop in and see her, just for a second.

**(Hermione pov)**

Hermione had been sitting by her window every night scene Draco had left. She hoped that he would realize there was no reason to put him self throw hell anymore, but she feared he would never stop. She was so upset that she had taken time off work and started to see anyone that would see her. Trying too fill the void in her heart until Draco came around, if he ever came around. Harry let her see anything Draco sent him and together they tried very hard to track him down.

It turned out none of his workers would talk. She whipped a tear away as she heard Dean's voice mumbling form the sofa. Dean had been trying like crazy to get Hermione in bed with him for awhile now. She said no of course telling him she wasn't ready, but tonight she couldn't get him to leave. He wasn't acting like a monster or anything he just seemed kind of pushy. Tonight it was let's watch this movie or that movie and all throw the movie he tried to kiss her or get under her shirt. She wanted to break it off with him, but she need a date for the party.

Suddenly an owl landed on the window next too her hooting softly. Hermione took the note quickly knowing form the hand writing it was from Draco she just about ripped it open.

_Hermione,_

_I am working hard on many small businesses I own. Just hired a personal chief too travel with me._ _Don't have a lot of free time anymore. Saw you in the paper with Dean and as a friend I am telling you get ride of him he is bad news. Don't worry about me I am in good hands._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione read the note over and over smiling wide to see he had finely at the very lest lied to her in a letter. 'At lest he is talking to me' She thought as she put the note down and sent one of her own back. Witch read _'I know Dean been trying to get me to sleep with him and he is acting kind of pushy about it. Couldn't get him to leave my flat tonight, he is sleeping on my sofa. No worries after the party I plan never to see him again.'_ With in an hour of sending the letter she heard a pop in the living room she just about ran down to see if he had come. Sure enough Draco stood in the living room, but Hermione could see he was very sick.


	19. Hermione Malfoy

A/N: I was thinking about writing a fic where Hermione is hired to take care of a sick Draco after the 'war' does that sound good?

**Chapter 19 a (Hermione pov)**

**March 11****th**** 5:47am**

Hermione came around the sofa reaching out to him, but Draco back away. His eyes burning with fire as they set on Dean "Has he hurt you in anyway?" His voice whispered, but it was a harsh hate filled whisper. Hermione noticed that he had a grape on his wand as he lean on the wall a bit. She moved quicker to get to him so he could only back up again the wall. Gently she took hold of the hand holding his wand easing it down to his side. She looked up into his eyes seeing dark cycles under them. She bit her lip as she ran her other hand down his cold calmly skin.

"No he has not" She said softly as she took hold of his waist to hug him. "He is just being annoying" Still Draco remained tenses as if he was ready for some kind of battle to the death. He wouldn't lean on her or hold her at all as his body trembled Hermione realized he was having trouble standing. "Oh Draco" She whispered hugging him to her "You're not well" She could feel him starting to relax a very tinny bit. "Why don't I help you to bed, so you can here and get some rest" She suggest softly

"I didn't come for a long visit, I came to take out the trash" He hissed at her in a low voice as his hand holding his wand rose in a shakily manner. She took hold of it once more only holding it steadily for him.

"You're not well enough to take out anything." She said more forcefully brushing his hair back out of his face. Getting him too look down at her his eyes still burning, though they soften as the two stood there. "Draco I quit my job" She lied to him and thankfully for once he didn't see throw it. "I decided to become a full time med-witch and you sir are going to be my first and only patient." He opened his month to protest, but she covered it with her hand. "I knew you can't and that is fine I understand. However you are a very sick man and need a live in med-witch." He raised an eye brow "Either you agree to let me take care of you or I am going to announce our engagement to the world" She had been planning this black mail scene the day he ran away. He made a little noise of protest and defeat. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy form this point on I am nothing more then your live in med-witch"

(Draco pov)

She had done it again cornered him with her love. As she tried to act like she was going to be a complete professional Draco had some daunts. One of which he chose to voice when she lowered her hand. "Do you even have a med-witch license?" Dean starred on the sofa making them both look over at him. Draco wanted to kill him where he slept. 'How dare he try to push her into bed' He slightly growled as he thought it.

(Hermione pov)

Hermione had looked back up to him smiling wide knowing she won. "I do have one" She said drawling his attention back to her "I went to school to be come one, I took a temp. Job in the experimental potions department to pay my way throw it" Draco raised a brow at her as if asking 'why she never left' "I just found I couldn't balance the two jobs and pay bills. So I quick the med-witch one telling myself once I was set in life I'd go back to it." She had to explain that she got her license first and had kept both jobs because young med-witches got paid jack. So she couldn't quit her other job or she'd have been homeless. Draco had smiled a small bit before Dean had sat up rubbing his eyes.

Hermione watched as Dean and Draco made eye contact. Draco's looked as thou he was a murder and Dean's looked as thou he might piss him self. "Um…What is he doing here so early?" Dean asked getting to his feet rather fast. Hermione could hear he was scared in Dean's voice as if he knew Draco was here because of him.

"Draco's a busy man Dean" Hermione said glade that she hadn't be hugging Draco when Dean woke up. "He and I had this meeting set up to talk about me becoming his live in med-witch." She smiled a bit wider as Draco hissed 'And I just hired her to do so starting today' Dean if possible be came even more uneasy grading his clock.

"That's grate…Hermione I have to go, I'll owl you later" He then popped out of the house.

"Told you I'd get ride of him" Draco smirked and Hermione laughed helping him sit down. She then used magic to pack her stuff and call her mum to take care of Jane's for her. While she was packing and making the arrangements Draco fell asleep in the chair. He only slept a short time before waking form a nightmare. Together they pop the two of them and her things into one of his many nasty flats. Hermione informed him that she was going to do some redecorating for his heath.

She then put Draco back in bed as his butler came in. Draco gave her run of the house so she could make it healthier for him. Told his butler to help her anyway he could and to set up a room next door for her. As the day went on she heard form a few of Draco's workers how glade they were he finely got him self some help for his heath. One of witch came form his new personal chief Pete Shan.

As she talk to the man she found out Draco hadn't been eating really. He had small snacks, but no real meals until yesterday when Mr. Shan had talked him into having a sandwich. Mr. Shan also said once he had one he decided to have two and even dinner. She was pleased to hear how Mr. Shan got his new job and how he was one of the few people to care for Draco's well being. It turned out a lot of Draco workers cared for his well being because he was so good to them.

When lunch rolled around Hermione had Shan bring up her lunch so she could sit with Draco. She had much to talk about with him that day. He was already looking better Hermione thought as she watched Draco eat some chicken and salad. "Malfoy" She said trying to be formal though hating it. "I am going to need a price range and check book to redecorate this flat with" Draco whipped his month asking Shan to grate a book of his desk.

Hermione kind of felt like his wife asking for money as she watched Draco go over his bank books quickly. When he told her how much she could have Hermione just about fell over. "I don't think I need that much…I could re do several flats with that much" Draco smiled at her telling her to go right a head and do several flats. He then gave her address of the flats he used the most assigning her some house elf's. She smiled at him gently taking his hand "No wonder your workers like there jobs so much"

After lunch she sat with him as he did some work in bed. She also talked to him about using brighter colors in his home. The only other colors she could talk him into were some blues and maybe a little purple. When she decided he need more sleep she put him to bed. Draco had insisted he had work to do, but Hermione wouldn't hear it.

March 16 4pm

Hermione had been doing well pretending she didn't love Draco. She had him on a sleep plan witch made it so he worked odd hours, but he was getting 8 hours asleep a day along with 3 good meals and all the work he need to do got done. Her hard work had paid off, because everyone could see he was getting better. He moved around more on his own. His color was better and he was no longer cold to touch. It was only when Taela had showed up with a list of girls Draco could take as his date to the party that was in two days Hermione felt upset.

She wanted him to go with her and after everything she had done in the passed few days she was feeling like his wife. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it He had given her; her own bank account with a lot of money. Run of the house hold, witch she got to decide how it was all set up and even full control over what stayed and what goes. She could paint it, re carpet it or anything else she damn well pleased. So it was very hard to hear him and Taela trying to pick him a date.

She slipped outside to sit in the small garden as tear made their way down her face. 'Get a grape girl, he will never give in to his feelings and make you his wife…He just can't' She tried to clam herself as she saw Draco coming out to get some air. "Miss. Granger" He called making his way to her and sitting down with her on the grass. "Hermione what's wrong" He asked softly as he took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Draco… I guess I am having trouble not being upset about… the thing we don't talk about" She said and to her astonishment she felt his arm wrap around her and his lips press softly to hers.

"Me too" He said in a warm voice "Hermione having you here like this has got me to thinking" She looked into his eyes wondering and hoping for something wonderful to happen. "I can't live without you anymore" He looked away "Gods I've tried and I just about killed myself"

"So what do you suppose we do?" Hermione asked hopefully, hoping that her dreams would be coming true. Draco turned to her once more giving a soft kiss and pulling away. Hermione watched as he reached in his pocket to show her a small ring box. There eyes meat and he lipped a soft 'open it' Taking the box she opened it to see the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on.

"Marry me?" he asked as she starred into the box tears running down her cheeks.

"You know I will" She whimpered as he helped her put it on and they kissed again. "I love you Draco Malfoy"

"I love you too Hermione…Malfoy"

The end


End file.
